Knowing and Doing
by xsugabearx
Summary: sometimes our own selfishness is disguised in a cloak of what we believe to be an selfless act. Hinata soons finds out that knowing and doing are two different things. HinaxSasu
1. pre read

_**Pre read **_

"I know very well that she loves him she loves him"

"I know it's not right"

"I know this could hurt her but…"

"I know" "I should let her"

"I know what you can do what your capable of…"

"…I know this could really just blow up in my face"

"I know I shouldn't keep it a secrets" "but…"

"I** know** it's not fair"

"..I know he loves her… but"

"..I said I know"

sobs "I know"

"I** fuckin** I know"

"You think I don't Know?"

"Who doesn't know?"

"But I…"

"But?"

"BUT WHAT"

"I CAN'T STOP"

Silence

"I know what will happen"

"I know how long it will take"

"I know what has to be done"

"an..d…and"

"I know… I know what I want…."

"… so I'm going to do it anyways."


	2. Chapter 1

First let me say I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the show.

Constructive criticism is welcome, so tell what I can do to make it better. That you enjoy it's my first fic!!

**1. Dreams**

"_**Why?" a young girl cried over the dead body before her. **_

"_**Good work." **_

_**She felt like a bad person, a monster in fact. She dug the knife in and out of his stomach, back and arms repeatedly because her uncle told her to but…**_

"_**I didn't expect you to be ready yet, you're an early bloomer."**_

_**Who is this person she was with? It wasn't her uncle. No, not him, he wouldn't convince her to do anything that made her feel like a bad person. She wanted her mother, even her distant father, any one. She just wanted to go home and forget. **_

"_**Take me home." she pleaded. **_

"_**Your home is with me now, I can't let potential like you slip away from me."**_

"_**No!" she wouldn't hear of it, she was going home, even if she had to find her way back alone. Her short limbs were tired and blood stained, but she ran, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she was close to home. She recognized some of the streets. If she wasn't at her uncle's house, were was she? She knew she was in a rich area. It was nicer than were she lived. But she didn't have time to stop, she needed to get home now.**_

_**She tried to ignore the pain of her cut feet. Fresh blood on the paved roads, infiltrated her sense. It brought back memories of what had just happened. It made her hungry.**_

_**Moments ago…**_

_**She with drew the knife from the man's back for the fourth time. The blood on the knife looked good. She inhaled the scent, it smelled like uncle's cooking. She ran her tongue up the knife, licking the blood clean off. It tasted like the sauce he used on the meat. Was he feeding her blood?**_

"_**You... you..rr… sick" the man chocked out. That wasn't nice of him to say. In immediate reaction she drove the knife back into him. That shut him up, permanently **_

_**The evilness of what she was doing didn't sink in until after the man stopped breathing. Uncle was lying to her. She wanted to, needed to, go home. A place of peace, quiet, and love. Somewhere she belonged. **_

Hinata flew up in a cold sweat. "Just a dream" it wasn't the first time she'd had a dream like this. She'd been having them for a couple months, ever since her latest mission. She chocked on that mission she had never been able to kill anyone, not even her enemies. She didn't believe it was right to take any person's life.

Kurenai- sensei had informed her two years before, that in some villages, even though it isn't practice much, many children were trained to kill using unorthodox methods. Such as watching others kill and practicing to kill on small animals. That's when Hinata decided to become a medic nin, so she could help people instead of murder them.

"Hinata are you coming for breakfast?" Neji asked. Neji is an apprentice to the captain of ANBU. He trains a lot harder and has longer hours. He's hardly ever home and stays awake on adrenalin most of the time. He always said, 'You have to sacrifice to get what you want."

"Yes… give me a second." the weirdest part of the dreams is that no names are mentioned and no faces are shown, it was all just black. She's always in the place of the young girl. She saw the whole dream through her eyes and could hear her thoughts alone. She hasn't seen the face of the girl once. The only face was that of the dead man, but she didn't know him at all.

Neji walked back down stairs. He had been living with Hinata in a house close to the hospital so Hinata didn't have to walk so far everyday. The truth is, she walks farther on a regular basis but she just wanted to get away from the house and he understood how she'd been longing to get away from her father's judgment. He was happy to help.

"Good morning Neji ni-kun" Hinata is in her normal attire, her hair hasn't change at all but yet she looked different from every other morning. It certainly wasn't a good difference or else he would have worried about it.

"What's wrong?"

"N..No..th..ing" Neji narrowed his eyes slightly disappointed was she really trying to lie to him.

"Don't lie to me." She sighed and told him the dream, the whole horrifying dream from beginning to end. She could tell that he had no idea what to say to her. Would any one?

"Where would dreams like that come from?"

"Umm… Kurenai-Sensei was… telling me about... children being trained to be... perfect assassins"

Neji felt relieved to know that such things didn't spring from Hinata own imagination alone. "You shouldn't take everything to heart."

"Yes ni-san" Neji is right, the idea just shocked her up a little. She really shouldn't let everything get to her like that. "I'll try."

"Good I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"To Hokage tower, Tsunade-sama asked to speak with me. I suppose it's another mission."

"This early in the morning?" Sure Tsunade-sama doesn't have very much consideration, but she never does anything early in the morning. She shouldn't even be awake.

"What time do you think it is 8:30?"

"…"

"It's 12:54"

"Well why did you ask if I wanted breakfast?"

"Because I made some earlier, don't worry you don't have to eat it. See ya."

Neji didn't really laugh, but she knew he was laughing at her in his mind. Oh well, she would just get something to eat on the road. She left the house and headed towards the Ramón hu,t she was in the mood for Ramón. Besides maybe she would see Naruto there.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Spending Time**

"HINATA-CHAN!" There was no mistaking that voice, it was Naruto, just the person she was hoping to see.

"Hello Naruto- kun." Hinata had been working on her stutter for the last couple of years and now she only stuttered when she's nervous."I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Ramón hut with Sasuke and me?"

She frowned, she had been wanting to spend some alone time with Naruto but she should have known that he would be with Sasuke. The only Uchiha finally came back three short weeks ago. Naruto has been working so hard to integrate him. Then hopefully he'd be comfortable enough to stay. Maybe if she helped he'd be grateful enough to notice her a bit. Why not? She wanted to be with Naruto and Sasuke probably wouldn't talk to her anyway, he doesn't talk to anyone. "Sure…Hello Sasuke-san"

"Hi." The greeting was sharp and nonchalant. Hinata's face was in utter shock, she hadn't expect him to answer, he never answered her before or anyone for that matter.

'_Oh god_.' Sasuke thought, another one of those crazy girls who fell into a love frenzy at the sound of his voice. Weren't there any normal girls in this village? "What?" he said but she just stared at him and for a second he watched her stare at him, it was not like all the other stares he got from girls. She didn't stand amazed at his beauty. Her stare said something different, something more along the lines of, what the fuck? He talks.

"sor..ry I just ..didn't exp..ect yo..u to...answer." What is she trying to say? He can't return common curtsy? Did she think he was a savage? So what if he'd been gone, walking around with Orochimaru he didn't lose all common sense in the process. Sure he barely remembered anything about her besides she was the soft accepting one.

_**Flash back**_

_The leaf village never condoned capital punishment. But in the case of a father killing his three children, they made an exception. _

"_No." A small girl with violent hair and white eyes yelled. _

"_Miss Hyuuga, it is against the law to kill and this man slaughtering his children..." _

"_He killed his brother because he had to." He had to? This girl was crazy. The executioner liked Miss Hyugga a lot but he couldn't agree with her, not this time. She pushed the red button and the poison slowly made its way to its destination. _

"_Miss Hyuuga."_

"_Hinata be quiet." Sakura commanded. She was embarrassing herself along with everyone sitting around her._

"_He took on his wife's debt to one of the feudal lords; he was going to take his children."_

"_That's his fault."_

"_Every one deserves a second chance."_

"_Miss Hyuuga… "_

"_They're going to take his children as slaves. He came here looking for help but he was too poor and everyone thought he was crazy because nothing exists out side of our perfect world here in this village."_

_Sasuke watched this girl who never said anything get upset and speak out for the first time. He liked her being so accepting of others. So willing to hear another person's side and of the story. He was interested, if he wasn't leaving to train with O he would have gotten to know her a little bit. Just to see what she was about. Oh well._

_**End Flashback**_

The Hyuuga girl. That's who she was, the heiress to the Hyugga clan. He didn't expect this from her, what was her name? Hinata? Guess she wasn't the person he thought she was, too bad. "Well I didn't expect you to be a bitch."

Hinata didn't know what to say she had never been called a derogative term ever in her life. "You didn't think a traitor could be courteous?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"You implied it."

"I did not."

"Stop fighting guys."

"I don't know why you asked this rude bitch to come Naruto."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that!" Hinata was getting upset, if any one was being rude, it was Sasuke. He not only called her a bad name but he insulted her character.

"I'll call you what I want."

"Stop Sasuke." Naruto demanded

"You…you, you don't answer any one ever." Right now, Hinata felt like a monster, a snapping monster. She had never felt like this before and she didn't like it in the smallest bit. "I'm going home, have a nice day Naruto- kun"

"Don't, wait a minute. Sasuke, Hinata is the nicest person in the whole damn village."

"…the people here must be pretty damn rude."

"No they're not and Hinata was right. A lot of people do greet you on the street but your to busy in your Zone."

"Zone?"

"Yeah, Sasuke has this metal zone he slips away to sometimes. He doesn't hear anything but me of course."

Sasuke groaned. Unfortunately Naruto has to be the only person with a mouth big enough to detract him. "It's hard to miss an idiot yelling at the top of his lungs."

Of course, naturally, Naruto makes a smart comment back then insist that Sasuke apologize. This leads to another 10 minutes of strife. What were they fighting about do they even know?

"It's …alright" if Sasuke wanted to be a big meanie that's his business, she just wanted to spend some time with Naruto and she wasn't going to let her chance be ruined by Sasuke. "Let's… go eat"

"Yeah ramen." His isn't easily distracted because he has such a hard head. Hinata didn't have to do much to redirect his focus. It was one of the few little thing she had with Naruto that kept her hopeful someday he would notice her.

When at the ramen hut they already had Naruto's bowl ready, it wasn't surprising. Neither was the fact that somehow Sasuke and Naruto had found a way to make a fight out of it. It really was ridiculous but Hinata didn't mind she enjoyed the sound of his voice even if it was yelling profanities.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata turned around in response. She should have guessed it was the long, lean legs, hour glass shape, and natural beauty of K, the original devil in a red dress, Sakura Haruno. She had grown into her good looks her forehead didn't even look that big anymore, she was a gorgeous young women unfortunately.

"Hey, Sakura-chan" She managed to keep Naruto's full attention after all these years. What he loved about her before hasn't changed and the new appearance is just an added bonus. Naruto's love for her was unconditional. He even went and tried to find Sasuke for her to make her happy. He said he'd rather see her happy even if it wasn't with him. She wanted him to love her like that, someone that would return his affection. She'd make him feel just as special as he made her feel every day. She knows love like that is hard to fall out of and she fully intended to wait.

"Hey Hinata." she ignored him. Hinata hated it and loved it at the same time. Naruto didn't deserve to be treated like that ever. She had no right. But it was her rejection that brightened her day just a little. She knewn it was selfish to be happy about his rejection but maybe he would finally realize that she isn't for him. Don't get her wrong, Sakura was a good friend, she even tries to help her get Naruto's attention. Both her and Ino.

"Hello Sakura-Chan, what brings you here?" of course she already knew she wanted to talk to Sasuke but how could she know Sasuke was here? There must have been another reason. She doesn't really like ramen so…

"I was looking for you. Some villagers told me you came here with Naruto. I wasn't going to come until she mentioned Sasuke. " some things never changed. Hinata still loved Naruto, he only had eyes for Sakura and Sakura would sky dive of a cliff if it meant she could be with Sasuke. The only difference is that Sasuke's mind is directed somewhere else unknown to anyone but himself because clearly he wasn't looking at Sakura.

After a while, Hinata started to feel a little left out and uncomfortable. It was the reunion of team seven and she wasn't a part of it. It was a dysfunctional conversation she couldn't keep up with. If Naruto wasn't trying to impress Sakura he was fighting with Sasuke, if Sakura wasn't hitting or ignoring Naruto she was flirting with Sasuke. What made the whole thing uncomfortable is that Sasuke most of the time was ignoring both of them and instead staring at her. It wasn't all bad, she got to spend time with Naruto right?

he he first two chapters or three whatever please rate!! thankyou


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long hehe!! Thanks to those who reviewed I was so happy trust me my sister is still laughin at me anyways in joy oh and feel free to ask questions

**3. Why can't I **

_What was she still doing her?_ If he could make a run for it he would. She could just get up quietly and these nimrods wouldn't even notice, so what kept her here? Sasuke wasn't even sure who she was went he first saw her. Even after Naruto said her name he didn't remember where he knew her. It was kind of shameful. He didn't remember one of the only girls that didn't follow behind him like a chick to its mother.

He found himself wishing Tenten were still in town and not on a mission. Like Hinata, she did follow him around, she was more mature than that. She's the only person he really talks to other than Naruto. They spend a lot of talking about new weapons both legal and illegal. She's now the master of weaponry for the village, she makes sure there is enough in stock and keeps up with the technological advancements. He admired her strong character.

"Earth to Sasuke, are you listening to me?" Sakura inquired.

'_Tenten wouldn't do that'_ Sasuke thought, feeling annoyed "No"

"Oh, umm well, thanks for being honest." she smiled brightly.

Is it impossible to dampen her spirits? What part of "Leave me alone, you're annoying." and "No, I don't want you" didn't she understand? Unfortunately, Sakura was a Sasuke stalker for life.

Sasuke lost quite a few stalkers when he came back. It was either "Can't be seen with a traitor, my dad would kill me." or the most common reason. Fear. No one knew what had happened to him or what he was doing, that's how he liked it.

Sakura continued to babble on about something and Sasuke continued to stare at this other girl that didn't even notice him. Her hair was longer than it had been when he last saw her. It was all brushed back behind her head, showing her perfectly shaped oval face. Her dimples pleasantly placed on her face.

He didn't understand how she didn't notice him looking at her so intensely. Every other girl had 'Sasuke radar', if his eyes past their way, screams of "He was looking at me!" could be heard seconds after. This girl did not see him at all and he was bluntly looking her in the face. What the hell was she looking at? Maybe she was just trying to block out Sakura and Naruto? He was going find out what she was looking at. There was the possibility that he wasn't used to not being in the lime light but he wasn't going to admit that, not even to himself.

"Sasuke pay attention, Naruto said he's trying to get Tsunade-sama to give you mission so you wouldn't have to say here all the time." Sakura yelled.

She was leaned forward, not so that he would pay attention, she knew he wasn't going to, she just wanted to block his view of Hinata. Sasuke just couldn't decipher why she was so oblivious to her surroundings.

"Naruto-kun, that's your sixth bowl. Are you not full?" She asked sweetly.

"Gees Naruto! You're such a pig, I feel sorry for whoever will be your wife."

Naruto-kun, it hit him like a ton of bricks, just that way she said his name. That's what kept her busy. She had a crush on an idiot. Poor girl, She doesn't know what's good for her. Sasuke felt the need to smirk. Naruto, with a woman? Its not like Naruto was gay, but finding someone crazy enough to go out with him is a once in lifetime opportunity.

"Oh, Hinata. Ino and I have come up with a solution to your little problem."

"Really!!" the excitement danced across her face. Happy wasn't the word, she was ecstatic. Her face was so red, it couldn't be healthy.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? Are you sick?" Naruto asked concerned "I can bring you to the doctor if you want?"

"There's no cure for stupidity." Sasuke thought out loud. Naruto is an idiot everyone else could see that he was the problem. _She likes you, you fool! _Sasuke shouted in his mind.

Hinata was shocked. He just called her stupid. Sasuke called her stupid. He didn't even know what the problem was. She didn't know how to feel. No one was ever this rude to her. Not even her father, he was stern, but never rude. Most people just ignored her existence. She wasn't quiet sure what hurt her more, being ridiculed or being ignored all together

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted he was so rude to Hinata Hyuuga of all people.

"There's no cure for your problem Sasuke-kun." It was an accident she hadn't intended for what she thing to leak out of her mouth like that. It was word vomit.

Sasuke glared daggers at Hinata that made her shiver. "What is my problem, Hinata?"

"y..yo..you" she didn't have an answer. She hadn't even processed what had taken place yet. Sasuke's face was dark, dark like his eyes. She could feel his murderous intent crawl up her spine. His face-hardend, he looked scarier than he's ever been. His pale skin and black eyes looked like less of a contrast because he was so heated. His body language was still very indifferent but his face betrayed him and displayed how he really felt about at this moment.

"yo..you what Hinata?" Hinata, Naruto and Sakura's mouth hung open. Did he jus make fun of her speak impediment? He wasn't a meanie, he was a jerk.

"SASUKE YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled, "Apologize to Hinata."

"Hell NO! I didn't to anything"

"You started it Sasuke." Sakura reminded him.

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did and this is the second time today you were rude to Hinata –chan. APOLOGIZE NOW DAMN IT" Naruto demanded.

Sakura and Naruto rose to defend her, as usual some one always defended her, why was she such a wimp? Couldn't she stand up for herself? She had good friends that were always there for her but that was the problem, she never had to do anything herself. So when she tried she would chicken out. She really didn't need to be here anymore, everyone was engaged in a fight she couldn't take part in.

Sasuke just wanted these fools to shut up, she's the one who opened her big mouth, so why couldn't he shut it up for her? This was between himself and that stupid spoiled Hyuuga, not annoying forehead girl and the village idiot. Where is she anyways?

"Sasuke-kun are you listening?" Sakura questioned.

"For the hundredth time, NO I don't listen to you ever. Where is that Hyuuga-san?"

"What? Hinata-Chan?" Naruto looked left and right "Where'd she go?"

Yamanaka's Flower Shop, Hinata knew it wasn't nice to play favorites but she did prefer Ino to Sakura. She could talk to her about anything and trust her not to tell Sakura if she asked her not to. She listened to her no matter how stupid Hinata thought she was being. Yes, she could safely say that Ino was her closest friend.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower shop what can I do for you?" Ino's voice was warm and inviting whether she was working or not. "Hinata-chan ...what's wrong?"

"Today was horrible Ino."

"What happened do you need me to rough someone up?" Ino's blond hair was straight as a board and yet still had volume. She didn't have to try hard to look good. Her over priced clothes did so much for her. She suffered for the same illness Hinata had, too much hip syndrome nothing a straight skirt couldn't fix. The purple shirt showed her mid riffed. That accented her coke bottle shape.

Hinata shook her head no answering her previous question. "Sakura-Chan and Naruto-kun are doing that for me _again_"

Ino frowned she knew her friend had a being saved issue imposed on her by her father. He always scolded her for being to reliant on others but now she wouldn't except help from anyone. She mistakes common curtsy for leniency.

"I met Naruto on the street and he asked if I wanted to go for ramen with him."

"That's good" Ino found being as positive as possible was the best thing to do when Hinata got like, this she doesn't get like this often, so whenever it happened she could stay in that state for days if not handled properly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, until Sasuke called me a bitch."

"What?"

"Then he called me stupid," she sighed and let her tears go she had too. "I don't understand what I did to make him hate me so much."

"Hinata."

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

Hinata started telling about what happened before Sasuke called her stupid. When she got to the end, she broke down into tears, not because her day was terrible but because once again someone else saved her. It made her feel more useless than she already did. Sometimes she thought her father was right about her, she can't do anything.

"Hinata it's not like you to get worked up about something as trivial as this"

"It's not just Sasuke it's everything, stupid dreams, and my father and the elders had a serious conversation a few days ago, they want to denounce me!"

"…" Ino wasn't ready for that one, this wasn't part of the normal rant, she had NEVER mentioned this to her before. "Sorry I just …What?" stupid thing to say, normally if it was anyone but Hinata she would say its ok, they wouldn't dare, their family, they love you. But growing up with the Hyuuga's made innocent Hinata allergic to bull shit. The Hyuuga clan would dare. There very concerned with the future of there clan more so than the people in it.

"Ino why can't …why can't I?" she said between sobs

"Hinata," she felt so sorry for her, Sasuke had no right to be so mean to her and that dream didn't help either. "It's alright."

"No it's not Ino, why can't I do anything right?"

"You can."

"No I can't." Her eyes were heavy and blinded by tears, she couldn't go home, not now, not like this. "Why can't I defend myself?"

hope you liked it hehe


	5. Chapter 4

Guess who's back back… back… back again gin gin lol sorry, I made this one longer because i took so long to update so i think i have to compensate. he he

Neji: you retarded

Me: shut up, before I delete you muhahahaha

**4. Confusing Realizations**

Ino got up early and made breakfast for her house. All Hinata's favorite's pancakes, French toasts, hot chocolate the whole works. "Thanks Ino"

"No problem and that's not even the best part." Ino smiled leaning over the table her face eye level with Hinata's

"I wanna hear the good news"

"Well since you wanted to attract Naruto Sakura and I pulled some strings so you're getting a head to toe make over."

A make over? She wasn't pretty enough for Naruto to like her? Did the baggy clothes make her look like a man '_why didn't anyone tell me I looked like a walking drag queen?'_

"Don't worry it nothing major. We don't want to change you to much because Naruto would be in love with your look and not you." Ino figured as much Hinata has always been afraid of change another wonder trait for the Hyugga clan that hasn't changed in a hundred years.

Hinata forehead wrinkled, like she just though of something disturbing then she shock her head left to right weighing pros and cons. It was Hinata religious decision making ritual. "You if you don't want to you don't have to. It's not set in stone you have time to think about it."

She smiled Ino always new what to say and when to say it. "Thanks I'm going to change at home. I'll think about it on the way"

"All right then bye"

"Bye" that wasn't the only thing she was going to think about that dream she had the night before also weighted heavy on her mind. If she kept having them linked together after a while she could make a movie.

She walk Konoha streets for half an hour and still wasn't ready to return home. She walked to her favorite place it was a little pond on the border of Konoha.

"Hinata"

"Sasuke-San? What are you doing out here?" she didn't expect to nor did she want to see Sasuke not after how rude he was to her yesterday what is his problem anyway.

"What's my problem Hinata you didn't tell me?"

How ironic she was asking her self the same question "No one knows" she really wasn't good at comebacks. In fact she never said one. She believed she should say something back but if she said what she felt he might hit her.

"Nice explanation"

"You're a jerk that's you problem Uchiha, you don't answer anyone, when they talk to you, you fight with people how try to help you and you're an all round rude person." She exploded no one have ever got on her nerves like Sasuke Uchiha what was his fascination with frustrating her.

"So what your perfect" everyone in this village thinks they know something about Uchiha Sasuke. Everything he does could be reduced to him betraying the village. But he couldn't expect anyone to forgive him. He knows how hard it is to forgive even after he killed Itachi he didn't forgive him.

"No I didn't say that." He miss interprets everything she said.

"What gives you the right to judge me?" Sasuke question ignoring her.

Judge, she was judging him in a way. She didn't ask why he didn't answer anyone or why he refused to take help or why he said all those things to her. She was being judgmental just like her father. She shivered at the thought she had become what she worked so hard to run away from. She didn't want to be like that or anything close to it she just wanted to free was that to much to ask.

"Answer me you stupid …"

"Your right"

"Excuse me" did she just say that he was right no one in the village agrees with him even if he is right. What happened she has low self esteem now?

"I am a bitch. I just wanted to get away"

Did she just go from angry to depressed maybe she's bipolar. The look in her eyes was more fear then anything else what was she so afraid of it could be him. Sasuke hadn't shown her scary yet. "What are you talking about Hyugga"

"I just didn't want to be there anymore I didn't want to be like this like **him**"

"Who's him?"

"I have to go now"

"Are you okay Hyugga" she continued to mumble some stuff and then her eyes started to darken. She continues on about him and I don't want to be like him. How come she didn't notice? She fainted with her eyes open right on top of him. Why did she had to do this to him he can't walk do the street with her in his arms people will think he did something to her. Maybe he could leave her.

No he couldn't leave her. He lifted her lazily carrying her to his house in the shadow of the trees. When he saw her she just wanted to argue with her. He found it amusing that she would get all worked up and have no idea what to do with her anger he wasn't trying to take her home with him.

He got to the Uchiha compound and laid her down in one of the many empty rooms at his house. His parents room to be exact. He never went in his parent's room. He had maids clean it. Maybe it was because he was in a rush. He stared to remember all the times his father left on missions and he would keep her company.

'_She'd better wake up soon'_. Sasuke thought, grumbling at the bitter sweet memories.

-

"_**Honey, Why are you covered in blood?" the woman had long black hair her eyes were dark brown and dripping with concern **_

"_**I… I… mommy" the young girl clung closer to her mother. They had no idea how happy she was to be home.**_

"_**Baby what happened were is your uncle?"**_

"_**I wasn't with him" answered frailly she was so embarrassed. How could she tell her parents that she had been with someone else that looked like uncle?**_

_**The woman's face was frantic now who had her baby. She knew her husband's brother was slack but not to this extent. If she thought for a second that he would just leave her with anyone she wouldn't have let her go. "Who were you with?" **_

"_**I don't know"**_

"_**WHAT"**_

"_**Why are you yelling?" a man what in his face as rough ever his hair looked intimating. **_

"_**Your crazy brother left our baby with some lunatic" she pointed to the little girl. "Look at her."**_

_**The man's eyes widen and his face hardened "who were you with leave you with?" **_

"_**I don't know"**_

"_**What did he look like sweetie" the girls' mother questioned.**_

"_**He looked like uncle but it wasn't him"**_

"_**Transformation jutsu" her father said more to himself. "I'm going to send him a message now." **_

_**The girl's mother was hugging her, crying and asking her all types of questions most of which she could answer because she didn't understand what her mother was asking her. The girl tuned out all the shouting her mother was doing and looked in the mirror a man his hair was short and violet. A high pitched scream mixed with Hinata's present voice rang in the hallways.**_

-

"SHUT THE HELL UP HYUGGA" Sasuke yelled.

"It was just a dream" she said trying to convince her self that it was just a dream.

"I've never heard anyone scream like that for a dream." She looked up at Sasuke he held a cup of tea in his hand. "It's for you"

"Thanks"

"Is it normal for you to pass out and wake up screaming bloody murder?" he asked he looked neutral as usual but his eyes looked dare she say worried.

"No it's not don't worry"

"I wasn't" if his face wasn't so serious she would have though he was lying.

Just when she though he was being human for a second he changes back to his 'who gives a shit about the world' attitude. She could have sworn he looked worried before she passed out too. "If you weren't worried why didn't you leave me?"

"I could leave you…" he paused was thinking of an excuse he was worried about her. He… "I don't need the whole town breathing down my neck. They'd think I did something to you"

"Well why didn't take me to the hospital then?"

"Were you not listening Hyugga?" is she deaf? "They would think I did something to you"

"Never mind" she didn't understand why he thought the whole world was against him. Why would he want to hurt her? What motive was there? All he wanted was to kill Itachi. She guessed it might scare some people that they don't know his mind no one did. Not Kakashi not even Naruto understood him completely.

"Why don't you go hang out with Sakura or something?" it was a weird suggestion but she knew it was a polite way of telling her to get out of his house. She curled her lips and squinted her eyes a bit.

Sasuke smirked "what she'd say you were ugly?"

"Well yeah, not that bluntly but pretty much her and Ino decided I needed a make over"

Sasuke stopped smirking he was just teasing her he did think she actual said something like that. He knew Sakura was annoying but never cruel. "I don't know about Ino but Sakura probably means well" The mix of expression on her face was getting on his nerves he's never met anyone who could portray so many emotions at once. He would never quite figure out what she was thinking. It was making him think too much.

Was he comforting her? That was nice for Sasuke anyways. He wasn't the comforting type. He stopped talking and looked lost in his thoughts. He was looking at her but not really. "Get out"

That was so random. One minute he would be kind and the next he was telling her to get out of his house she would ask him what his problem was but he probably doesn't know his self. He really did confuse her.

She didn't reply to he's statement but reacted. She slowly got up and staggered out to the door. He watched her open the door "umm can you show me the way out?"

He rolled his eyes and walked past her and muttered follow me. He walked a long ways ahead of her she needn't to get out Sasuke needed her to get out. Her presence was making him nervous in his own house. That's what happens when you live alone for as long as Sasuke did.

He talked way too much for his own liking. She made him so comfortable it worried him. She was so honest and kind he wouldn't let anyone at the hospital or in the village falsely accuse him of anything. So why didn't he bring her to the hospital or to her house or something. He was just over cautious.

She muttered bye and walked very slow towards her home. Stopping every now and then maybe he should escort her home. No, he really didn't want to but. He sighed and walked up to her side.

"Sasuke-san why are you…"

"You were staggering all over the place" she looked up at him shocked she didn't expect this at all. "You look drunk I don't want to be blamed if you pass out again."

She nodded and just went along with his story. _Sasuke-san you really confuse me_.

The walk was quiet she didn't know what to say to him. He just walked with his head up looking straight ahead. If she had slowed down he wouldn't notice. She wanted to say something, start a conversation but what would she say to him? She doesn't know what he liked to talk about although she was sure he prefers silence.

Silence isn't something he was going to get on the streets of Konoha. There's always someone out side talking fixing something whatever. Incept today there was a usual hush and a light murmuring that was no stranger to Hinata's ears. It's the sound of gossip. Yes, gossip has a sound first sign of gossip is an uneasy feeling then whispers fly around the room like a plague. All eyes are on the one person that's being talked about accusing and judgmental eyes how she hated it.

It was apparent who the hot topic was and it wasn't her. It was Sasuke.

"I heard he killed so much people he's named one on the top 5 list of deadly killers"

"I heard he's banded in 13 villages"

A lot of the people whispering Hinata never thought they were like that. Just shows how naïve she is. During the day there he'll always be noticed. He probably blocks everyone out as a subconscious defense. I guess that's why he stays in his house.

"I heard he's a womanizer"

_I'm so sorry _she felt so guilty how could she miss this? It was so apparent was she so wrapped up in work and Naruto she didn't see any of this was she that oblivious

"He burned a village to the ground"

_I didn't know._

"He's the top on the internationals most wanted list up until three weeks ago"

_I wish I could make it up to you. Make it better, for him. _

"He is a bigger monster that Gaara was"

_I wish I could help some how _

"Sasuke" she asked wearily. He didn't turn to her but he did shift his eyes in her direction of a split second. God she felt like shit and he wasn't even trying to listen to her. Being ridiculed, judged and hated for something he did in the past. Without being given a second chance.

She looked up at him, his smooth skin, his calm expression, and his black eyes, the physical appearance. Not the real Sasuke just a well crafted outer shell. She was going to know the real him; she was going to know his heart his hates, his likes, his good and his bad. She will not know the shell like everyone else does. She will know the soul that lives within.

"HINATA" Kiba ran towards them. "Are you ok?" Kiba is his Jonin now. He didn't want to be ANBU. He wouldn't admit it to anyone except her but he likes children. That's what stopped him from becoming ANBU. He wants to work with the new ninja hopefuls.

"I'm fine, why do you ask"

"Will you were wavering around so I though…"

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine besides I'm not alone."

"I noticed" Kiba glared coldly at Sasuke. He seen her with him, why was she with him anyways?

"Don't glare at Sasuke, Kiba he helped me." She knew Sasuke was going to reply and that would end up in a huge fight. Kiba is the only person more stubborn that Naruto. "He's escorting me home so if you would excuse us."

Sasuke was just as shocked as Kiba was. Hinata Hyugga was defending him, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke smirked inwardly he didn't know some one could be more bothersome to her than he was.

"Escorting you home" Kiba repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, got a problem" Sasuke asked

"No" he said no when in fact he did have a problem. He didn't like the idea of Sasuke being close to Hinata. He had some kind of hex over woman, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. She was already defending him. Of course she defended everyone it was something he had loved about her, her love of helping others, her gentleness, kindness they were all so unconditional and for everyone even Uchiha Sasuke.

"Alright then have a nice day Kiba" she looked at Sasuke as if asking if he was ready. He doesn't say anything he just followed beside her. He couldn't deny the spring waves of jealous even if Sasuke didn't seem interested in her at all.

"Sasuke" her voice so sweet and shy. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize everyone is like that"

"I know that's why I'm apologizing" she had his full attention now and it was making her nervous as if understanding he looked ahead of him waiting for her to explain.

"I'm not just apologizing for Kiba I'm apologizing for myself. I didn't know that you were treated this way. I would have said you have a problem it seems we all have a problem" she waited and gave him a second to react comment take it in something. But Sasuke, being Sasuke said and did nothing.

"So if you need anything at all let me no if you need a friend I'm **always** here." She meant that she didn't plan to get up a leave in the middle of the night when he needed someone she wanted to be there for him. "And I'm not going anywhere, Goodnight Sasuke."

Sasuke stood in shook he didn't expect to hear that from Hyugga Hinata not her. He always provoked her anger every time he saw her and yet she still offered him comfort. No there had to be some hidden motive maybe Naruto asked her to be nice to him or something. He knew he was being cynical but who cares. Kindness always came with a price.

* * *

long walks home isn't it romantic ...no ...shame okay :(

lol anyways laters.


	6. Chapter 5

**5. Something do Change**

"What made you change your mind?" Ino asked.

"I don't know I thought maybe a change would do me some good"

That was a lie she had thought about what Sasuke said yesterday. _"I don't know about Ino but Sakura probably means well"_ most likely she does, she was sure they both did.

"Ok come on Sakura's waiting for us to do your hair" Ino was talking about all the stuff they had planed for the day. She didn't like most of it. Her mind drifted to the walk home with Sasuke. Everyone was looking at them and gossiping. People looked worried or afraid when they passed some even gave dirty looks. She didn't realize until that day. She felt so oblivious. There was an understandable reason why he was acting the way he was and she just couldn't see it. She felt guilty in a way it's hard to not be suspicious of everyone if everyone is suspicious of you. Sasuke was a jerk and nothing more, he wasn't evil, nor was he a monster he was just a jerk.

At the hair salon Sakura and Ino explained that they didn't want to make it look like she changed just for him so they would to the make over little by little starting with a new hair cut. Hinata happened to know the stylist he was Sakura and Ino stylist. He said short hair looked better on her. She didn't really think about it that much but she did like the short hair better. She just kept her hair long because it took three years to grow it.

"Are you ready to part with your crown and glory?"

Hinata nodded slowly she was going to cut it off for Naruto fter she had him she could grow it out if she really wanted to but right now it had to go. Dai bushed her hair in to his hands and snip. In one short movement her hair was shoulder length. Two and a half hours later. She had low cut bangs brushed to the left, two collar bone length pieces in the front and the a short back much like the hair cut she used to have when she was younger but this was more womanly more sexy. That was new for Hinata she never considered herself to be very pretty much less sexy.

"Hinata you look great" Ino yelled. "I got to go to the shop now if I'm late again mom will kill me"

"Thank you Dai" she didn't think that saying thank you was enough she was going to give him a tip wait do you give tips to hair dressers?

"Now to tackle Naruto" Sakura's smile was deviously looking. Hinata had a feeling she had her own agenda but she should think like that about someone who was trying to help her right. It was cynical and Hinata wasn't cynical "Here, put on some lip gloss and let's see what Naruto thinks" then again Tsunade-sama was rubbing off on her at it was hard to tell being devious from a spontaneous idea.

-

"Ramon, Ramon, Ramon"

"Don't you eat anything else?" Sasuke asked this fool hasn't changed isn't he sick of having noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Naruto you have to eat something other than ramon its not healthy" Kakashi said. He had come along to day. For whatever reason he was probably avoiding getting anyone missions he's been getting a lot of stupid ones because the rookies this year are slow and can't handle a simple deliver mission pathetic.

"Sasuke-Kun" he knew it was Sakura. Did she have a homing devise on him? How did she always know were he was?… never mind he was always with Naruto and Naruto is always at this fuckin noodle bar.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. Not much has changed for his students anyways he had a wife now and they were expecting their second child soon. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill himself Naruto was all smiles, and Sakura looked determined nope nothing changed.

"Hi, Sakura- Chan Hinata …Wow, Hinata-Chan you cut your hair" Naruto bellowed.

Kakashi noticed when Sasuke looked up. If he moved his head any faster he would have had whip lash. It wasn't quickness of his movement that caught Kakashi attention but the look he gave Hinata he just stare at her. He blinked he might have stop breathing for a second. But he when right back to normal maybe he was just seeing things.

"Yes, you like it" she asked timidly

"Yeah it looks great"

"Yes all thanks to me. Do you like it Sasuke-Kun?" Kakashi chuckled Sakura always found a way to glorify herself in front of Sasuke. It had become second nature. This is just like any other day her had with these three. Sasuke is going to kick Sakura off her high horse and Naruto is going to start a fight then he's going to had separate them.

"It looks good." There was a pregnant silence Kakashi was sure of what he was now his wasn't crazy perhaps something did change. "Hyugga you look like a hermaphrodite instead of a drag queen it's an improvement."

"…" no that's Sasuke, but that was border line Sai comment. Maybe he was rubbing off they actual got alone mostly because Sai was rude to everyone and everything and Sasuke was amused.

"Sasuke, why are you always so mean to Hinata-Chan?" Sakura questioned at first she thought maybe he like her but he couldn't. If he did he would treat her like trash.

"Yes Sasuke she doesn't do anything to anyone especially not you" Naruto raised his fist at Sasuke and once again they were engulfed in an argument. Kakashi sighed if they kept fighting it will draw attention and Tsunade- Sama will try to send him on anther mission. Sakura also took Naruto side for once it was very rare but he remembered a few times when it happened and it's been increasing. Also it not like Sasuke to pick on anyone but Naruto.

"STOP" the Hyugga Heiress yelled. What Sasuke said did hurt her a bit but he was a jerk. He just liked getting her started. She should care what he thinks as long as Naruto- Kun liked it she was happy. "This is senseless this is just how Sasuke is. Just leave him alone"

"But Hinata…" Naruto companied.

"What do you mean **just how I am**? How am I Hinata? You make a lot of assumptions about me"

"You hate a lot of things" Hinata stated

"Says who" he wouldn't admit it but she was right, he hated, chocolate, loud people, girls like Sakura, weak people, fake people, judgmental people, happy people hell he just hated people.

"Says you, or maybe you just hate me" Sasuke glared at her.

"What if I did, I happen to hate rude people like you"

"Sasuke Hinata is not rude" Kakashi put in. he had to this was ridiculous Sasuke was arguing with Hinata Hyugga when did she get a back bone anyway?

"Not to you" he muttered.

How could he say that after she apologized to him? After she offered him her friendship and over looked all the horrible things he said to her. She wasn't just a jerk he was an ungrateful jerk.

She sighed and turned her back she wasn't going to stand here and let him abuse her she didn't need, want or deserve this she came for Naruto no one else she would remember to only talk to Naruto when Sasuke wasn't there.

"WAIT" Naruto followed close behind her. "Don't listen to Sasuke he's always crabby"

He said with his hand behind his head.

"Do you like it Naruto? My hair I mean" she didn't intent to ask that question it just slipped out.

"I love it" Hinata smiled "so let's not ruin the day" she nodded okay.

"Alright" Naurto yelled grabbing Hinata's hand pulling her back towards the Ramon hut. "Let's eat Ramon"

-

"Look Sasuke Hinata is a nice girl, and she loved Naruto for years but now she's making an effort so don't mess it up"

Sasuke glared at her. Why would he try to mess it up? He has no interest in her other than to see her angry. How dare she imply that he like a weakling like her? "I won't" he couldn't say anything else without making the pink haired konoki cry.

"Alright" Naurto yelled grabbing Hinata's hand pulling her back towards the Ramon hut. "Let's eat Ramon"

"Eat something else damn it you going to turn into a noodle" Sakura said.

Sasuke watched Hinata quietly sat down beside Naruto. She smiled probably happy with herself. They continued there nonsense chatter about nothing smiling and laughing. She continued not noticing Sasuke's glares how dare she talk to him like that. Once again he ignored everyone and stared at the Hyugga the whole time again. He didn't know what it was about her that captivated him but he would find out then let it go.

Kakashi watch the whole episode unfurl and he smirked it was a g rated ichi ichi paradise. He watched Sasuke stare at Hinata so intensely it was like he was looking through her. _It seems that Sasuke is infatuated and doesn't know it yet, interesting._ _Well it seems that something's do change. _

after this things will matter lol enjoy


	7. Chapter 6

**6. Welcome Back to Work**

Staying away from Sasuke is what _Hinata's_ been trying to do for the past week. Needless to say that isn't going to well. The more she tries to hide from him is the more she runs into him. She even walked into him in front of Ino's family shop and no matter were they were he would start something with her. To make things worse Sakura was getting mad at her even though she pretends she's not she clearly pissed off at how much intentional time she's been spending with Sasuke.

"Ouch" Hinata Hollered.

"Come now Hinata beauty is pain and you want to look your best for Naruto don't you."

Hinata sighed and continued to wax her eyebrows and legs. Step two in operation look at me they called it. Sakura wasn't here this time.

"Sakura's still mad right."

"I guess" Hinata sighed defeated what was she going to do if she kept running into him. It wasn't deliberate.

"It's not like you go looking for him." Ino didn't believe Sakura was sulking like a little child she knew that Hinata wanted Naruto so what was her problem.

"I have to go Tsunade-sama wants to see me" Hinata announced. She waved bye to Ino and walked to Hokage tower.

"Hello I'm hear to see Tsunade-Sama"

"Hi Hinata" the receptionist smiled "it's nice to see you back in the hospital."

"It's nice to be back"

"Tsunade-Sama is in her office she's expecting you."

Hinata smiled and walked to Tsunade's office she was looking down at Sakura like she normally did when she was trying to get something out of her. Sakura's pink hair was brushed to perfection as usual but she was looking down at her feet, which is weird for Sakura. She always keeps her head up. 'Confidence is sexy and you never know when Sasuke will walk by.' she always says. To look so down that wasn't Sakura. She couldn't be that upset at her.

"Umm… Tsunade-Sama you sent for me."

"Um yes, Hinata I'm sorry to inform you but your vacation has been cut short. We need some more healers. Some of the neighboring villages are sending over there injured. Apparently some kind of scandal is going on and people are getting killed. Were calling everyone back, it's not just you, your just the first to respond. You start now so cancel any appointment you might have."

"I understand." The truth is she moderately understood she was to busy trying to block out Sakura's various looks, some of anger, confusion, jealously and other things she didn't quiet grasp. She didn't understand what she did that was so terrible. "Is that all?"

"Kazumi will tell you what your duties are and who you are signed too."

"Hai"

"One more thing Hinata, tell Kazumi I'm busy and to inform everyone else of what has happened." She nodded,

Sakura watched the shy girl walk out of the room with narrowed eyes. What does have that Sakura doesn't? She doesn't take care of herself like Sakura did. She doesn't even like him. She wasn't there when ever he needed someone Sakura made sure she was there as much as she could. She welcomed him into society. Even those weird times when acted as if he was going to kill her she didn't run away. She stayed and yet he wants her.

"Sakura" Her sensei spoke. She was never quiet especially when she is serious about something she makes sure the other person can hear her. "Hinata is causing your strange behavior"

"In a way" Tsunade didn't stop looking at Sakura

"Elaborate."

"He follows her, their always together."

"Who Sakura"

"Sasuke" she should have known this had something to do with that damn Uchiha. Almost everyone has grown out of there childhood crushs incept Sakura. She still tries her hardest to please the insatiable Uchiha. What really shocked her was Hinata he follows Hinata Hyugga that's not likely.

"I'm sure he doesn't follow her."

"Yes he does I know because I follow him."

:sweat drop: _no shame this girl_. "Well Hinata doesn't like him; she's hung up on Naruto still." Another one of K 's Konohi's that's still infatuated with a childhood crush. They need to grow up damn it they can't let a boy ruin their day, everyday. "Are you the one helping her get Naruto's attention?"

"Yeah" sometimes Sakura thought her sensei wasn't listening to her go on about her life but right now proved that she did and she would surly use it against her latter. "She's capturing someone else attention as well"

"Come now Sakura Hinata won't do anything like that to you. She has a one track mind anyways." Tsunade leaned up holding her back she was out of shape she's been sitting in that chair for to long.

"I'm not worried about her." Sakura whispered. Tsunade didn't hear.

"Hyugga-San," Kazumi short navy blue normally put together hair is a mess. Her eyes were red and watery she's really tired. "You have room two twenty-six and three hundred and fifty to take care of and when your finish I want you to look at this child in room seven. I think he might need a physiatrist but is madden state might be caused a medical condition, personally I think he's just dramatized" Hinata nodded and headed off to her first assignment.

The man in room two twenty-six is who she was instructed to see first and with good reason. He was near death. He had one fatal wound it just scraped his heart. There were some minor cuts hear and there he required a good chunk of her chakra.

The patient in room three hundred and fifty was a twenty- eight year old pregnant woman. She started to give birth when Hinata was trying to heal her it was the longest twelve hours of her life.

It is after 1:00 am and Hinata was finally on her way to see her last patient for the day. She just wanted to go home if she could she would have skipped this patient. No one was going to trade with her at this time of night. She sighed picked herself up and forced her drained body into the last room.

The boy sat in the far left corner of the room, his face in his knees crying. He was mumbling something it almost sounded like a chant. Hinata stared to fell light headed but she convinced herself she was just tired.

"Are you ok"

"NO" the boy screamed. He was only six or seven but undoubtedly disturbed. Maybe he is dramatized.

"What's wrong?" Hinata sat down in front of him. With her head pounding what is going on this can't be just lack of sleep.

"I'm a monster" her head felt like someone just through her into a brick wall. She couldn't take it anymore she was going to pass out.

"Look …you have …had to be …strong, I'm no…not feeling …not feeling well so I might fall…"

"Lady, Lady?!"

-

"_**What's wrong with her?" the nurse asked examining the small child. **_

"_**I don't know no one knows that's why we're here damn it." The child's father yelled. She pushed her wavy red hair back in frustration it shouldn't take this long to come up with a diagnostic. She was the top intern for god sake.**_

"_**What Happened?"**_

"_**Well, we sent her with her uncle. She came home by herself and said she wasn't with him. Then when we asked her where she was and who she was with she started to scream continually"**_

_**Are these people for real there was nothing physically wrong with this girl she was just afraid of some man that tricked her. She needs a therapist not a nurse. "She's probably just dramatized."**_

"_**NO" at least she was answering maybe she wouldn't be here all night she could go home to her husband at a reasonable time today.**_

"_**What's wrong then?"**_

"_**I'm a bad person"**_

"_**No your not"**_

"_**Yes, I do bad things" the girl looked down at her hands and rubbed them together before looking back up. "I don't want to show you"**_

"_**It's ok you can show me"**_

_**Completely trusting this woman little Hinata pulled out a knife and stabbed the woman's fore arm. **_

_**This little girl is crazy she needs help professional help. The highest form of help too. She with drew the knife and looked at it for a couple seconds. She looked at it like it was candy, not just any candy but her favorite candy. She licked all the blood clean of the drained knife. **_

"_**Stop" her mother yelled franticly. What had happen to her baby who did this to her **_

"_**It tastes good" her father was in utter shook he couldn't move from his spot. He had never been so frightened in his life. "This is what he taught me" her mother looked like she was about to faint. Her father looked shocked and the nurse lady look scared out of her mind. She dropped the knife and crawled to her mother, but she pulled away. She knew she was a bad person and no one could tell her any different. Her teacher told her that no one will ever love you like you mother and right now her mother didn't love her and that meant no one did. The six year olds eyes ran with salty rivers of tears. She was going to that bad place what did her teacher call it? Oh yeah hell. **_

-

"Wake up Hinata you can go home now" Tsunade's hair tickled her face.

"What? What time is it?" she didn't really care what time it was the question just slipped out what she should be asking is there any aspirin for my headache.

"Its morning, you fell asleep the little boy was lying next to you. He's worried about you." _little boy_. Yes the little boy she was looking at yesterday. She didn't get his name.

"Oh where is he?"

"I'm here" the little boys light purple eyes weren't red with tears anymore. "Nice Lady I like you, you helped me sleep no nightmares." He was so precious. She could help the smile creeping onto her face.

"Your welcome, O-namae wa"

"Miko"

"It's nice to meet you Miko, I'm Hinata"

"I guess since he likes you he will be one of you permit patients" Tsunade said. Apparently he wouldn't cooperate with anyone else but you this is the most anyone had heard him talk since he came here. "You can go home but you have to come back I'll call you"

"Ok" Hinata contemplated telling Tsunade about the random fainting but she would run test and she'd have to stay longer and she just wanted to go home if even for a little while. Maybe she would hang out with Ino after she left home.

Hinata looked left and right and left again before she turned any corner. She had become a tad paranoid she expected Sasuke to just show up and arouse her anger she almost swore at him almost. But what she did do was hit him, hard. He looked so pissed of she was afraid to run into him again she thought he'd kill her for sure.

**FLASHBACK**

_Once again Hinata was caught up in an argument with the legendary Sasuke Uchiha. She couldn't even remember how they started fighting or why she just knew that he needs to leave her alone. What did she do to deserve this harassment? _

"_Stupid Hyugga"_

"_STOP CALLING ME STUPID" she was sure the people on the street could hear her yell even though they were a ways into the forest by main street K. _

"_What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?" he smirked._

_What really sets her of is how much he enjoys irritating her. What does getting her mad do for him? "It's not true."_

"_Yeah it is" he said calmly. Another thing that bothered her is that he was so collected while she was losing all self restraint. He didn't even sound like he meant it but still it ticked her off._

"_STUP UP" she couldn't take one more second of his abuse, not one. She was going to end it right here and now. She didn't even thing about it, it was just a reaction. She had lifted her right hand high above and dropped it quickly colliding with Sasuke's left cheek "YOU JERK"_

_He stood shock he couldn't even speak that had to be a dream she didn't just hit him. The pain on his cheek felt to real no it wasn't a dream. Count to ten Sasuke he said to his self. _

_Oh No what did she just do is she crazy? Sasuke's eyes were covered by his hair. Translated into prepare to die. "Sumimasen I did mean to" he didn't budge. He didn't even look like he was breathing. That was her cue to run. She did check if he was following or if he was ok she just turned, run and never looked back._

**ENDFLASHBACK**

No she didn't want to see him again not at all.

She arrived home and took a shower and changed her clothes. She walked to the study room and look at the large green lazy boy couch Neji sat in. she hated being home alone and she hated when he went on missions even for only one night. It was quiet and empty without him, no one to wake her up in the morning, no one for her to cook for but her. She made some tea and pancakes.

She didn't have any plans for today which worried her. She want to be ideal and walk into Sasuke no she didn't want that. She couldn't go to Ino's shop because it was to close to Sasuke's house and she could go find Naruto because he was most likely with him. Sigh she finally decided to go back to the Hospital.

She walked slowly back towards the hospital, thinking about nothing in particular. She just walked enjoying the sun light and the sounds of K busy streets. Not noticing to he person walking close behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata" not many people just call her Hinata without a suffix and the voice was male so that rules out Ino and Sakura. The only males that called her Hinata were her father and Sasuke! She froze her didn't want to turn around she wanted to…

Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare run, turn around I'm talking to you." he was so pissed off at her how dare she put her hand in his face. He is going to let her have it and she was trying to run, not on his watch.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" she almost whispered turning to face him but not looking at him. Her glaze wasn't at her feet or his it was a little higher but what was she… no way.

"What are you looking at Hinata I'm up here I didn't know you were like that."

Hinata was a bit slow but to slow. It took a second before she understood what he was meant "Only in your dreams, pervert." She stated looking him dead in the eyes.

"You were looking there not me I was looking at your face." how could he imply that she was a pervert she was so far from what she was thinking, even though she was looking in the general area. She couldn't even respond it is the first time she had ever been accused of being a pervert. "I guess you can look just don't touch"

"What? I don't want to … whatever" she didn't want to say it she's have to wash her mouth out with soap. "I have to go"

The playful smirk on his face withered away and he asked where? Maybe he was disappointed most likely he probably had an ear full for her.

"She has to go to work." Sakura's far less that pleased voice touched her ear. Just when she thought she was going to have a relatively calm day. Sakura looked at them with distaste she was with him again! "Well Hinata" she flipped her pick hair back. "You have to come back to the hospital; we have about five patients that just came in that need your attention plus a little boy from yesterday. So let's go"

"Hai" she hoped Sakura didn't hear what there were talking about.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun" she was glad to guide Hinata away from him. She was ridiculous. He smirked and had an idea

"Bye, Hinata" no suffix that would get her.

"Bye, Sasuke…" she almost said san but she stopped her self. She asked him nicely and rudely and still she refuses to use a suffix so she wouldn't either.

He smirked at her he was positive she hadn't caught on to his plan but she did go along with out her knowing. Good job Hinata. He could see Sakura's rage she stomped a littler harder. Her shoulders were a little higher and she walked in front of Hinata instead of beside her.

Sasuke was on his way back home not completely satisfied; somehow annoying Sakura wasn't as satisfying as annoying Hinata. Speaking of Hinata he was mad at her for some reason, what did she do? Sasuke was getting annoyed with himself. he when to bed upset and woke up the same way and know he just forgets. _What was it what was it… she slapped me._ In the face no less how could he forget a slap on the face? That's the biggest insult, to allow someone to hit you in the face and he forgot! Well at least she did it in the privacy of the forest no was around to see it so it was ok. He wasn't angry anymore. What happened just now that calmed him down? It was the Hyugga's doing she was making him soft he has to stop talking to her or arguing with her.

-

Sakura didn't say anything to her on the way to the hospital. She didn't even breathe in her direction the air was so heavy she couldn't even think about saying anything to her.

When they arrived at the hospital nurses, doctors and medic ninja ran around like chickens without heads. "These are the diagnostics done by the interns. The room numbers are on each report." She shoved six or seven when she said only five.

"But…"

Sakura cut her of and disregarded whatever she was about to say. "Welcome back to work" she half smirked then walked away. It was going to be another long night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes well I'm sorry I took so long to though who are following. This is my first fight scene. Yah ;) it's not long and it probably suchs but bare with me. **

**I have put up a disclaimer in a while I keep for getting ' so I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Well enjoy **

**7. Golden Flowers **

"Sorry I can't come with you Ino, I have to go to work" Hinata sighed a lunch date with Ino sounded great but unfortunately in Hinata's line of work there wasn't much time for lunch breaks. "Why don't you go with Shikamaru –kun?"

"I wish he just left to go on a mission this morning." Ino sighed; she missed her lazy ass boyfriend. He kept her busy.

"A mission, with who?"

"Naruto and Sasuke, it was a last minute assignment" Ino laid back on her bed and looked out the window maybe Ten Ten was free.

"Where did they go?" Hinata questioned.

"To the moon country"

"Do you know what the mission was?" Ino didn't answer right away it wasn't like Hinata to ask so many questions. Ino smiled over the phone.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ino didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing. Hinata tended to be quite inquisitive when Naruto was involved. "They have to retrieve experimental blue prints or something. Some of the patients in the hospital aren't responding well to treatment. But you already know that."

Hinata had recalled Tsunade saying she didn't to get something of that sort. Some patients weren't responding well to antibiotics, or anything else. She didn't to know who did this, why and what they did to these people. "Well I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later ok"

"All right Bye Hinata" Ino hung up the phone and slammed her face into her pillow. She looked up at a picture of her and Shikamaru he wasn't even looking at the camera he hated pictures. She smiled and her boyfriend. Be careful idiot.

-

Sasuke was mildly irritated with the yelling idiot that happened to get him put a mission in the moon country. It was no secret that the Moon Country was the black market capital of Japan. Orochimaru was a heavy trader with the criminals in that village when he was alive. If someone recognizes him, it could be a huge pain in the ass.

Of course he was sure Tsunade knew. That's why she put him on the mission to help out these idiots and contain him at the same time. Shikamaru was the brain and Naruto was the brute strength just incase someone offered him a better deal. Sasuke had to hand it to the blond drunk. She was smart.

"Alright moon country" Naruto yelled reading the sigh to enter the village. He tilled his head a bit. It was unusable for a village as lavish as this one to not have a fort around it or any guards for protection. "What kind of village is this? Where are the gate keepers?"

"They don't have any obviously" Nara answered quite simply.

"That's dumb what if someone attacks them"

"The only people that attack this village are crazy or suicidal" Sasuke voice went back to his sinister demeanor. He usually took on when he was going to kill someone or he remembered something. The smirk on his face said this place was familiar to him, too familiar.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he walk through the down the busy streets of a beautiful village everything was well sculpted. Naruto almost felt like he couldn't afford to walk down the street. Everything didn't just look expensive it was expensive. "Why are we in this particular village anyways?" Naruto asked

Shikamaru sighed he had went over this yesterday but of course Naruto was to busy stuffing his round face to pay attention. Note to self never discuss anything important with Naruto while eating food. "Because besides Tsunade- Sama the only other person who would no anything about an ailment in lives hears"

"But I though Ikumi was the greatest healer next to Tsunade- Sama"

"He's not a healer Naruto, he's the exact opposite. His specialty is in poisons and drugs"

"Goushi" Sasuke whispered to himself. Goushi worked with Karin lot, when it came to experiment, and how to control them. He was also in charge of the extermination of failed experiments for a short time. Sasuke growled the bastard was always so smug.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "You know him"

"I've seen him" Sasuke wasn't lying he didn't know many of the associates personally. He just met them when they would come around unexpectedly.

"Well we have to see if he can answer some questions for us" Shikamaru sigh yet again this mission was too troublesome.

"He's not going to answer us" Naruto put in. "and if he does know the antidote he's not going to just give it to us we have to trade something of equal value."

Shikamaru shifted his eyes to Naruto's. He was listening.

"Congratulations dope, you said your first few words of intelligent input"

"Shut Up teme" Naruto huffed. Shikamaru shock his head defiantly a troublesome mission.

-

"Tsunade- Sama you have sent a team to Goushi" Tsunade rubbed her thumb and index figure on her temples before flicking some for her lose blonde hairs from her face. So she could clearly see the old prick.

Yuzuru's grayish and black hair was neatly pulled back as usually probably trying to pull that hair line of his. He had virtually no forehead and far too much eyebrows. "I did"

"How did you send" Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair she wasn't in the moon for Yuzuru's bull shit today. "Naruto, Shikamaru…"

"Ok" he cut her of before she finished, rubbing his hand on his chin, he's elbow resting on his pudge. He was quite round. "You should have sent someone with more experience."

Tsunade smirked. All the old men on the council loved to tell her how to do her job. "I know… that's why I sent Sasuke"

Yuzuru's face was horrified just as she expected it to be, so predictable. "Have you lost your mind, Women? Sasuke is not stable; you can't just send him on dangerous missions. He'll betray us."

Tsunade sit back and let the old fool continue his ranting, and then maybe he'll go into cardiac arrest and give her so relief from his constant babbling "Yuzuru" Tsunade stated firmly. "If he had any intention of betraying us he would have." She rested her elbows on her desk and planted her chin on a bridge she formed with her hands. "Uchiha Sasuka doesn't waste time."

-

"Come on your wasting time"

"Teme do we have to check his house out now can't we do this tomorrow?" Naruto wined

"Goushi will be home tomorrow" Shikamaru explained.

"Man I wanted to check out the ladies"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "You've spend too much time with Jiraiya" he just want to go home and lay down with Ino, why did he face to get put on this mission.

"36 Duovir road… holy shit." The house was glamorous to say the least. It was white and outlined in blue with a red roof. It had to have at least eighteen rooms, with beautiful hand sculpted statues of woman to perfect to be real at the front entrance. "This is sweet"

"Thanks I like to think so too" deep voice obviously belonged to a man. "Goushi I own this house." The man had long snow-white hair with piercing purple eyes; he very well dressed in a deep blue business suit. Well-kept, very health considering his was forty-three years old, that's what Tsunade told them.

"Hello Goushi- san" Shikamaru said trying to save face. He had been staring for a while and he didn't want this man to think he was gay. He was just shocked at his appearance; Goushi just didn't seem like the pretty type.

Goushi nodded at Shikamaru and stopped at Naruto. He looked him up and down, probably recognizing him or something. Shikamaru shifted his eyes from Naruto to Goushi worried he would say something stupid like 'I'm straight' Naruto was a huge homophobe.

"Hello Uchiha" he smiled kindly. Finally looking away from Naruto

"Goushi- san" Sasuke looked at him. He already knew that Goushi figured out they want something from him. Sasuke never made random visits if he came looking for you it was for something specific.

"Why don't you boys come in, hmm you've been traveling a while Konoha is a three day journey from here"

"Sure" Sasuke stated and followed after him without hesitation. "Come it's not wise to decline" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke he really didn't like the idea of Sasuke telling him what to do but for some reason this pretty boy was giving him the creeps. He figured it was best to follow teme's lead just this once.

The inside of the house looked bigger than the outside. It extremely modern, steals, creams and light grays where the color plate. He didn't seem to have anything to hide he had huge windows, none of the doors had locks not cameras or guards, nothing by way of security but a smoke detector.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Naruto yelled out.

Goushi smiled before calling Holly. A tall woman about six foot with shoulder length autumn brown hair and red catlike eyes. "Yes" She sang wearing a cream colored turtle neck sweater about a size to big, and a pair of jean shorts that were barely visible under the sweater.

"Our guests need some food"

"Very well" she turned wiping her hair back over her shoulders. Naruto had to hold himself back he wanted to follow her where ever she was going. Maybe he really was spending so much time with Jiraiya.

"So boys" Goushi said taking a seat on his steel colored couch, pulling his hair back behind is head. "Have a seat" Naruto plopped down on the couch directly in front of Goushi like he was at his house and Sasuke looked relatively comfortable as well. Shikamaru sat down slowly who just invites complete strangers into there house well he seems to know Sasuke.

Goushi opens a latch on the arm rest of the sofa, and then looks at Sasuke. "Captain blacks, sweets"

Goushi pulled out a cigar and lighter tossing them to Sasuke. He looked in the direction of the other to Konoha shinobi, the blonde one said no thanks and the stiff brunette shock his head pricks. Goushi took a vanilla coated cigar like Sasuke for him self lighting it and talking a deep drag hoping they weren't going to give him to much trouble. He inhaled the smoke and exhaled throw his nose loving the lightheaded feeling it gave him. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Shikamaru froze he's quick, how did he figure we wanted something? He invited us in. Naruto just looked confused.

"An antidote" Sasuke put quite frankly. Something Goushi and Sasuke had in common was a low tolerance for bull shit.

Goushi raised and eyebrow. People don't usually ask him for antidotes. "For what"

"The food you requested my lord" holly came back with two large sawyers one in each hand. She gracefully placed them on the glass coffee table.

"Thanks holly darling" he said quickly dismissing her. "I don't specialize in antidotes" he said with a mocking smile.

"I think it might be an altered drug, or an implanted virus" Sasuke started "do you know of any new ones?"

"There are a few" he though about it. "What are the most common symptoms?"

"A lot of the victims cough up blood, bodily soles, some bleed from the eyes." Shikamaru in formed him. He dropped folder with blood test results, pictures of the patients all the tests everything.

"We have blood and skin samples with us" Naruto stated.

Goushi looked at the records, then back up at each one stopping at Sasuke. "Sheila is on another one of her experimental frenzies again." Sheila is one of the very few women high up in the black experimental business market. No one knows who she is for sure, but you don't have to know her to know she is one crazy bitch, her experiments speck for themselves. "It's an older experiment she deemed a failure she had tried numerous times the last one showed much promise but was cut short, she deemed that one a failure to but apparently it wasn't. I need that experiment gentlemen. Get if for me and the deal is done you gets your antidote."

"No" Sasuke pit out it wasn't nice or respectful like he was being before it was rude and demanding.

"Come now Sasuke" his grin turned dark the ugliness of his true nature was shown in those short seconds. "You are in no position to argue with me."

One thing about Goushi he does not under any circumstance bluff. Sasuke may not like bull shit but Goushi was allergy to it. He's a good person to play poker with if you want to lose. Sasuke glared daggers at the feminine looking male before him. Ignorance is what he was living off of. The fact that Konoha officials are completely unaware of the madness that really went on when Sasuke was in the sound village.

"Give me the experiment information I'll fine it" Sasuke really wasn't in the mood to run anyone down but it was his first mission since he came back it couldn't be a total bust.

What the hell is Sasuke thinking? He can't just turn people into this maniac. "What? Sasuke, you…"

Goushi smiled. "Alright"

"We don't have time" Shikamaru blurted out in frustration. Why did he have to get up on this kind of mission? He wouldn't have taken it if he knew it was going to be so troublesome. "It's a two week mission that's it."

Goushi rolled his eyes and took another puff. "That should be long enough, it can't be hard to find. Sheila's subjects never are." He killed his bud and reached for the exquisitely placed garlic bread on the table. "I'll have her send the information" he continued "it should only take a couple hours,"

Naruto glare that bastard was so sure of him himself like Sasuke usually was. But Sasuke sat longing intensely out the window taking deep drags. He was longing for a way out. "What makes you so sure; we'll have the antidote in time?" Naruto was trying to help Sasuke, by getting Goushi to talk. He was sure Sasuke would find a way out he just need so inspiration.

"I already know what it is."

Big mistake, Sasuke smirked looking at his cigar it was done a while ago he had been smoking the filler and didn't notice. He glared putting it out.

"Goushi" he said his name in just a way that would force him to look up. It just wasn't Sasuke like to not use a suffix. Despite of what people may think Sasuke respected his leaders.

Goushi look up meeting Sasuke Shaingan eyes. He shook with anger Sasuke double cross him. He should have figured he would, he did the same thing to Orochimaru. Sasuke probed every corner of Goushi's memories and thoughts until he found what he wanted. "That's sick" he muttered it had to be one of Shelia's creations. "Were going"

"You little shit" Goushi yelled. Standing to his feet swinging his hand in front of him, wind blew the whole couch over, sending Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and the couch into the back wall 10 feet away. He was a wind charmer.

"Damn it Sasuke what do we do now?" Naruto asked a bit distressed.

"Kill him" Sasuke said calmly. "What else."

Shikamaru He didn't like senseless killing that's why he stuck to research missions. Like this one, or so though. "We don't have to kill him Sasuke."

"Your shinobi for god sakes it's what you do." Sasuke snapped back. "Besides if you don't kill him he'll kill you."

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

Plan, in a fight Sasuke wasn't used to the word plan. They were gonna fight his was today "Instinct" he said extracting his sword.

"Why need a plan" Shikamaru complained.

"Come out cowards"

Sasuke was getting irritated. If he was on his own this fool would have been dead already "I got one you distract him I'll kill him" Sasuke knew Shikamaru was going to rebel but Sasuke ran out under the wind he was blowing. He had enough taking he was ready to spill some blood.

"That jerk, how do you but up with him"

Naruto sighed saying "that's Sasuke" before yelling "shadow clone jutsu" then Sasuke's example. Shikamaru sighed this is most troublesome.

Sasuke stopped his assault when hundreds of Naruto's stared attacking Goushi at random. Shikamaru moved closer discreetly looking for a chance to strike. It didn't take Sasuke long to figure out what they were doing. Goushi was a scientist no a fighter he had no form or control he was just throwing power around.

Sasuke dodged random burst of chakura in the form of wind trying to get close to any one of the Naruto's. He got close to one but the brunette with a phone in her hand caught is line of vision.

"he…ll..o" the girl said into the phone right before Sasuke grabbed her by her shirt. The woman looked into his ruthless black eyes, hung up the phone and broke into tears.

"What is hell are you doing" the girl didn't answer him. He glared holes into what was left of the shook up maid before throwing her into a dark corner. "Don't move" he said venomously. Holly cried louder. "Shut up" Sasuke snapped. "If I hear one more sniffle or you move an inch I'm going to calm your legs understand?"

That shut her right up and she nodded cogently and concisely.

Naruto was getting pissed off this guy didn't know the first thing about fighting but she couldn't get close. Naurto readied his rasengan enough was enough. Goushi looked at this energy forming in the Naruto's hands for five seconds, and then sent the hugest gust of wind yet. Blowing most of the naruto clones outside with the back wall.

"Fools…. what is this I can't move"

"Shadow possession jutsu" Shikamaru explain "you would be doing much on anything else."

Goushi deep throated growl was heard across the room. "You little…" he was silenced but Sasuke's Kanata positioned behind his collar bone, so it could go down into his heart.

Naruto laughed a bit wiping the sweat of his forhead. "I'm gald that's over. Let's get some food"

"Food is that all you think about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked sluggishly

Sasuke wiped his bloody Kanata on Goushi shirt. Looking at the holly women she hadn't budged from the spot were he left her. he smirked at her he liked her obedience.

"Holly" Sasuke called the girl jumped in surprise she hadn't moved from the spot he left her. "Go and get the records on the golden flower in the basement."

The frightened female looked at him for a few seconds, before running in tears all the way to the basement doors.

"The golden flower, that's a poisonous plant." shikamaru said a bit conserned maybe sasuke at the wrong information.

"Blue magnight is the cure, you can't find it anywhere else" Sasuke shook his head this mission was a failure.

"Blue magnight is poisonous to humans" it was a strange, substance it totally devastates the human immune system, and various organs and does nothing to animals or insects.

"Exactly, the only cue could kill you. Someone wanted though people dead it wasn't random. golden flowers are to expense. Even for rich bastards" Sasuke said looking at the piles of broken cigars on the floor what a waste.

"It's here" the women called holly returned and dropped the file in front of Sasuke as if she would die instantaneously if she were to get to close.

"Go home girl" Sasuke said sliding the file over to Shikamaru.

Naruto read over Shikamaru's it says this it is a man made poison, cured only by another poison. It was a lose, lose situation. If the person did get over it they out be a vegetable for life. "Oh man, this mission was a waste." Naruto allowed himself to fall sideways so he was beside Shikamaru."I'm beat"

Shikamaru leaned his throbbing head back on the wall. "We should rest until the next morning."

"We can stay here" Sasuke gaze was fixed on the dead man a ways away. He could feel Naruto and Shikamaru staring at him, though he made to movement to acknowledge them. What he did do was smile at Goushi fallen form and said "He won't mind."

**Sasuke is umm… kind of specious I know. But he just came back. So he's not going to be all goodie, goodie, I'm saying people can't change it just takes time, like everything else right…cricket, cricket…. No… sighs no love for me (cries) lol**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**well... yea i have return..yet a still i don't own naruto :( oh well **

**for those of you how aren't going to caught on this this is happening while the others are on the mission ho ok enjoy **

**8. Deliberation **

"Pretty Hinata- san" Miko called. "Look what I made."

"It's beautiful" Hinata smiled holding a figure painting. "How are your classes?" she had convinced him to take a trauma class. Of course he doesn't know it's a trauma class. He thinks it's for the children his age from the hospital to become friends.

"There fun I have friends."

"Do you"

"Yeah I didn't have friends before" the little boy looked at the floor, sadly. She felt horrible she was always shy but she still had friends.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she changed the subject; it can't be to health for a kid to be so depressed.

"Yeah" his normal smile return bright and vibrant just like she liked it.

At the ice cream stand she got a chocolate cone for Miko and lemon cone for herself. "I wonder what this would taste like with rum." Neji always put a bit of rum in his ice cream, one day he made her try it she loved it. After that day she always made sure that there was always rum in the house, Neji, Tenten and Kiba make fun of her all the time calling her rum head.

"Rum" Miko repeated. "My uncle drank a lot of _rum_" he said 'rum' like the word was taboo or he wasn't sure it he could say it. "Then he started to act stupid."

Hinata over looked the way he said rum more concerned about the child's well being. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Huh, no but he gave me some and my head hurt in the morning and I was on the roof, I don't now how I got there."

Hinata laughed even though she probably shouldn't, part of her laughed because it was funny but part of her laughed because she was ashamed a six year old got drunk before she did.

"I didn't like it"

"Good you shouldn't it's not safe."

"Ok" she smiled at him. He was such a good kid.

She licked her ice cream cone and her head started to spin. It was just a brain freeze she told herself. "Hinata-san are you okay?"

"Yes why"

"Your head is spinning like this" the young started to rotate his head in a clockwise motion making Hinata dizzy.

"Pretty Hinata-san" she could hear Miko calling but she couldn't answer. "PRETTY HINATA-SAN"

_**-**_

"_**Are you hungry?" the girl's uncle asked kneeled down to her eye level smiling.**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Would you like some pasta?"**_

_**Pasta was her favorite western style food, and he knew it aunty usually made it for her but she wasn't here. She wasn't coming back of another month that's why she was here keeping her uncle company. "Yes please yummy"**_

"_**Here it might taste different because it's home made." Home made? That was a first he doesn't make anything. That's not in a package her mother said but it'd be ok.**_

"_**Ok" She ate a spoon full it was nasty the pasta sauce was thick dense and bitter. It reminded of when she had hurt her hand and she sucked the blood and spat it out like her cousin told her to. That's what it tasted like blood. "eww, uncle you're a bad cook."**_

"_**That's not nice"**_

"_**But I'll eat because you made it for me." She didn't want to hurt her uncle's feels. He never cooks and now he was trying for her so she would try to like it. After she finished her stomach turned a bit. "I don't feel well"**_

"_**You don't lay down hun, I'll get you some soup okay"**_

"_**Okay" her uncle was the worst cook in the world his food made her sick for two days but after that she found herself not just wanting it but craving it. She didn't know what she was eating or what was in it but it was addictive.**_

_**-**_

"Pretty Hinata, are you awake now?"

"Yes Miko" she hadn't moved but it didn't look like Miko moved either.

"A big mouth boy says he knows you"

"Shut up Kid, I told you my name is Kiba"

"Kiba- Kun" she hadn't seen him since Sasuke walked her home weeks ago. She was starting to think he was hiding from her. "How have you been?"

"I'm ok I just came back from a mission in the river country"

"Ok" she smiled knowing that her rudeness wasn't the cause of his disappearance. She wanted to spend some time with him mainly because she felt bad. Kiba was always so kind to her he and Shino didn't have a problem waiting for her. Even when everyone else would get upset or frustrated they never complained.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I was just going to bring Miko back to the hospital."

"Can I come long I'm not really doing anything until later so…"

"Of course you can come" she smiled and Kiba smiled back she was beautiful with her hair cut he thought walking towards the hospital with wife and kid. Maybe he was getting a head of himself she didn't even know he liked her yet. He'd tell her eventually, but not yet she had a lot of work going on. Besides she clearly wasn't interested in him he'd give it some time.

"I think Kiba is love sick" Miko pronounced.

"What?" how did he know? The kid is to smart for his own good.

"Why would you say that?" Hinata asked blushing a bit. It was a good thing he was so young so she didn't take him seriously.

"My daddy looked like that, and my grandma called him love sick." Kiba smirked at the child's observation, it was apparent to everyone that he liked her including this kid, apparent to everyone but her.

-

"Wow" Sakura sighed she hadn't stopped working since early this morning she shouldn't complain she got to see Sasuke off.

"Hello Sakura, I'm back is there anything you need me to do?"

"No you can go were slow today thank god, hello Kiba" if she didn't know Hinata she'd say that she hopped on to Kiba since Naruto and Sasuke are gone but she does not, would not and could not do something like that she was talking about Hyugga Hinata.

"Hey Sakura" Kiba smiled a bit wider just standing next to Hinata she wasn't even his. Sakura sighed wishing that one day Sasuke would like her, she didn't even want him to love her just like would be enough for now.

"Well if you don't have anything for me to do I'm going to go home ok"

"That's fine bye Hinata bye, Kiba" they also said bye to her and left. Hinata was so lucky, to have Kiba love her and Sasuke infatuated with her. of course she doesn't know that and Sakura was sure Sasuke hadn't noticed his own feelings so if she could just take his attention off her and make sure he didn't find out but how…

She walked into home her normal route when Sasuke wasn't around. She found she had a lot of extra time because most of her day would be spend looking for him.

"Naruto" she whispered to herself. If she could make it look like he is peruse her more aggressively Hinata, will have to match his intensity. She'll just pretend his sweetness was giving her second thoughts and Hinata will be to preoccupied to bother with Sasuke. It would slim the chances of her finding him out. At the same time Sasuke might decide to make a move as well.

"What was that Sakura hun?" her mother asked.

"Nothing mom" she smiled and started to cook dinner. She almost never got home this early having diner with her parents is a luxury she didn't get often.

Why was she putting so much effort into this? She thought to herself. Hinata doesn't like Sasuke but he was Uchiha Sasuke, he was a temptation. Any women with working eyes could see that. She might just run off with him even though it wasn't likely it was a possibility, a possibility that must **never** come into foliation.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" her mother asked.

"Just a friend"

"Well if the person is a friend I would worry about it" her mom never had to ask too many questions to understand her. It was like what she wanted was written on her face.

"Thanks Mom"

No, no that won't happen Hinata wouldn't do that she was a good person. Even if she was in love with Sasuke she wouldn't act on her feelings because she knows one of her friends like him that's who she was.

When did Sakura become this person who potted against one of her close friends? She didn't want to be this person. She remembered when she would sit in front of the TV with Hinata and Ino and rants about the girls who would get at each other and talk about each other but still call themselves best friends that wasn't her and it will never be her.

She walked into her room catapulting herself onto her bed. She stretched her legs and arms and smiled at her self. She looks up at an old picture of team 7. Was Sasuke really worth all of this? Why did she feel the need to have him so? He had her contemplating hurting one of the best friends she had ever had for a guy who didn't like her someone who wanted nothing to do with her.

She closed her eyes frustrated with herself. She knew he didn't like her so why did she try so hard? Maybe it was all the times he saved her on missions, maybe it was the fact that he thanked her before he left, it could be the concern for her in his eyes when she was hurt. It could be every little sweet thing he does for her and no other girl that sets her off.

She entered her bathroom and washed her face. Why did she have to convince her self that it would work? If something was going to work out she should be able to feel it. 'A marriage doesn't work on its own both spouses have to work through a lot together' she remembered her mother saying maybe that was the problem there was no support on the other side.

"NO" she said. She wasn't married to Sasuke not yet anyways. You may need two people to make a marriage work but she was still a free agent. An agent that had found her ideal mate and she would have him.

She looked at her phone and wondered if Hinata got home yet. Just because she decides Sasuke was her future lover doesn't mean that she had to cut the girl he likes off.

"Neji-san is Hinata home? ... She isn't? ...ok I'll hold"

"Hello" a soft sweet voice said.

"Hinata I just wanted to say I was sorry"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to be so mean to you I was just jealous I know you like Naruto" Sakura suddenly started to feel guilty how could she even let hurting her cross her mind.

"Sorry..?"

"You're one of my best friends and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you, I know now…you … you wouldn't try to take Sasuke from me."

"Oh…Sakura"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Sakura!! It's okay" she smiled happy with herself for calling it was okay to swallow your pride in the name of peace. Who know's what she would have done if she didn't.


	10. Chapter 9

**I happen to own nothing ha you know what you know what I mean anyways, it's a cute one I think it's cute anyways**

**I know this title is done to death but yea anyways enjoy**

**9. A Moment**

Tsunade rubbed her face looking over the Goushi file for the fifth time, is couldn't be right. But the more she looked the sense it made she growled mutter colourful words to herself. Who in their right mind would make something like this? "Damn it"

"Tsunade" Shizune whispered griping her pet pig. She hated when she got like this. Especially if she's sober at least when she's drunk her aim she off. "We can't help them"

"You think don't I **know **that" Tsunade paced back and forth in an attempted to calm herself what a day to run out of sake. "We can't afford the sufficient amount of golden flowers necessary to cure all of them"

"Even if we could if would cost a lot more money" Shizune put in quietly. To have all those people hocked up to machines for life was a lot of wasted money.

Tsunade look out at her village. It always calmed her to look out the window. "Please have someone for the research division find out if any of the infected people have common enemies."

Shizune nodded and ran out of the room; she didn't want to be the one to tell those people that their death is inevitable. She sighed she hated when she had to tell bad news sober. It just made it so much harder.

"Tsunade we have bad news" the boy that came in was scrawny and lengthy. He was a new massager boy. They had a new one all the time. Most kids just take it as a summer job.

"What is it now?" The boy flinched at harshness of her voice. Man she scared of another one. He delivered the news quietly and swiftly. So not to anger her further but the tone of which he told her wasn't going to change her reaction. Her hands started to shake her ears where smoking and the vain just above her right eye was going to snap.

-

"You killed the crowned prince of the Moon Country!" Ouji the head of council bellowed. "They have sent an angry letter that could possibly mean war."

"How were we to know that he was prince huh, yah old fart?" Naruto yelled back "he didn't have and body guards or anything."

"Besides that was private information, it wasn't released to the public no one knew" reasoning Shikamaro thought whatever happened to using reason?

"I'm sure our Uchiha over hear knew" Ouji had it out for Sasuke he reluctantly welcomed him back into the village. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the old man he's played this game before.

"How would I know? I've been here." Sasuke said distastefully he hated being 'out of the loop' ignorance didn't look good on him

"we can't prove anything so I think it's best we drop it" Yuzuru put in. they have been arguing for half an hour and quite frankly this was a waste of his time if Tsunade could trust this young man to go get something as simple as an antidote totally believing that he would return then he would too.

"What?" everyone in the room yelled?

"You heard me; you may go all of you. It time we trusted that the Hokage we chose knows how to do her job. Other wise we should have chose some one else." The heads of the men across the table nodded in agreement.

"Fine" Ouji hated that he was the head and still Yuzuru held some kind of influence over the majority of the council. "Get out."

-

"The nerve of those bastards" Naruto yelled pissed off.

He was in no way as pissed off as Sasuke. He hated this idea of a village it was to different from the sound. In the sound unless you were in someone else's way no one cared what you were doing. Everyone was too preoccupied to be concerned with anyone else there was no sense of community there.

"They just needed someone to blame," Shikamaru sighed at the he was just happy to be home. "Beside that Yuzuru guy took up for us."

Sasuke remembered that guy he never said anything when the council was interviewing him to see if he was 'stable enough' to stay in the village. It seems that he is the real head of the council Ouji just as the title.

"You alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine" he was just annoyed. "I'm going home."

He didn't wait for them to answer before he walked off. He didn't even look at them; he was too focused on going home and dodging Sakura. She probably knew he was back already Tsunade probably mentioned it to her.

Sasuke walked into his abandoned complex all this space and no one to live in it but him. he never really though of having some one else live in there with him even though Naruto was there so much he mine as well move in. he had gotten used to being alone he didn't like it he just accepted it. The problem was he didn't really like being with people either.

As he approached his home he realized His abandoned house wasn't empty anymore someone was in there and it wasn't Sakura, she would be outside to greet him already, it couldn't be Naruto he was just with him. It could be Kakashi but if it was his rug rat would have broken something by now. Who ever it was wasn't afraid to die. That was the new rumor if you enter the Uchiha complex you don't return what ever.

Sasuke silently stunk into his own house which he found absurd but he didn't want to scare the bastard off before he could ring their neck. Sasuke found the man in his living room. They were the council's cronies, the red and black uniform gave him away. What he was doing in his house Sasuke didn't know but he did know there was no way in hell he had a search warrant.

"What are you doing in my house" today wasn't the day to get on his nerves and there's no better way to piss him off that to make a mess of his house. All the draws, cupboards and anything that could be opened were opened. Even the couch pillows were on the floor and his favorite chair was turned over.

"I were sent by the council to check you house"

"Where's the warrant" Sasuke said after counting to ten.

"Here" the ass hole had a warrant no way Tsunade would have said something when she saw he if she permitted this Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked the paper over again it wasn't fake or out dated…but it was invalid.

"This doesn't have the Hokages stamp of approval or signature it's a worthless piece of paper with out either of those things so" Sasuke stopped be because he was about to snap. "Get the** Fuck** out of my house **NOW!**"

These ass holes had the never to come into his house and make mess, and invade his privacy. What was wrong with this village? Sasuke was pacing around his mansion he needed a new was to release frustration because he can't just kill people anymore. He left the complex stomping through the village like a raging bull. Stupid people, stupid village, stupid …

"Stupid me" Hinata said she forgot that Neji was home he must be worried about her. She looked at her watch it was only 8:54 he would worry a bit she wasn't ready to go home she was going to enjoy the city at night tonight.

"Hyugga what are you doing out here" she wasn't going to answer him but looked so annoyed to but it plainly she was afraid of his reaction would be.

"It's my night off so I was going to look at the city at night want to come with me?" she knew he would say no or something sarcastic but she though maybe the night air would help calm him.

"I don't have anything else to do" that wasn't the Sasuke she knew but then again the Sasuke she usually spoke to wasn't livid. They stood up on a hill close to where the Hokage's faces were carved. She sat on the cool grass, letting the night air tickle her senses, until she had the courage to ask a question.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask because you seem upset but how was the mission"

Sasuke glared in one spot on the floor. "It was ok… damn Ouji" he muttered to himself.

"I haten Ouji he just complains about everything and doesn't do anything about it." she hated him and didn't hide it. Sasuke just started at her. This man is hated by his own people, what could he have done to this village? He came over and sat next to her she was surprised but she didn't move away or scorn him in anyway she didn't look scared either

"He knew, they knew that someone was planning some conspiracy" she started without him having to ask "and the got to my house and killed my mother. Ever since then my father he…"

She remembered the loving father she knew when she was young and the man she knew now they were completely opposite "He changed" she didn't want to remember loss times when her father used to take her and her sister out all the time. When he loved them more that family traditions "What did they do to you?" she didn't want to cry not her not in front of him

"I killed the prince of moon country on the mission, I didn't know he was the prince. But they decide it was my intention and trashed my house" Sasuke remembered his mother telling him talking about what's bothering you helps. He never bothered to try until today. He wasn't opening up to Hinata she'd find out about it in the morning.

That sounded like Ouji he had a way of delegating his stress to others. But what concerned Hinata is how comfortable Sasuke was with saying he killed. The prince of the moon country, he almost sounded proud of it or something.

There was a pregnant pause a silence Sasuke looked ok but Hinata felt awkward. She didn't know what so say so instead she just started at the scenery. Konoha had many buildings all lit up with street lights, head lights, tale lights just every day life at night. It was beautiful.

"So you just sit here at stare at the village" Sasuke could since her uneasiest and he didn't like it. He wants her to be afraid of him.

"Yup, isn't it beautiful?"

"Not really" blunt as usual.

He didn't find anything beautiful about the village whether it was day or night. There was absolutely nothing beautiful about it but there was something relaxing. The scenery ate away his frustration and irritation. It put him in a better mood. The silence was nice too. He liked that Hinata knew when to talk and when to shut up…most of the time.

"You come here alone" he randomly asked. He thought he would revisit but he didn't want to if other people liked to come here too.

"All the time no one wants to come here with me." She smiled sometimes she wished her had someone to share this with and other times she wanted to alone but that wasn't often.

"I don't blame them I hate this village I would want to look at all of it at once"

"It's not that bad besides, it's good to see things from another point of view" the soft wind blew loose strands of her short hair in her face completing her form. The perfect picture "All the things you hate about the village you can't hear them or see them from here. It's like you they don't exist."

"Your strange Hyugga" she smiled what was she going to say no I'm not and start an argument. "I like it" she blushed that was the nicest thing he ever said to her even if he was just trying to say thanks of distracting me or something.

"Umm…thanks" he smirked at her lack of an answer he would comment on it in the morning. She was tired he could tell, her head started to wobble and she gently tilted over landing on his shoulder. She rubbed her head in his shoulder whispering 'so warm' she was defiantly half asleep. "Come I'll walk you home" said lightly shaking her awake.

"Ok thanks Sasuke" she smiled so large and kind. They didn't talk about anything on the way home. It was a peaceful silence. All the way home he watched her he didn't glance he watched. He liked looking at her, he liked sitting with her and he liked talking to her on a personal level. He remember when they had first started the mission Shikamaru accused him of having a crush on her, **maybe** he was right.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun" she had noticed him watching her but she didn't mind she was used to it now.

He shook his head no. there was nothing wrong for once something was right she was right. "It's nothing Hinata-Chan"

**no respect for Sasuke- kuns house these people lol. this is wha happens when you don't do your reseach troughly ya kill royalty and get your village into alot of shit lol**


	11. Chapter 10

**i have returned... yea okay**

**I own nothing, not one single Naruto Charater :cries: oh well enjoy**

**10. Memories **

"Family meeting" Hinata questioned her cousin

"That's what Hiashi-Sama said we have to report to the main house at 2:30 today"

"Alright then" Hinata said nervously.

"It's not about you Hinata" Neji assured her "it's a meeting for the entry family even the different branches."

She nodded before walking outside. Even with her Neji's comforting words she still felt like it was going to be a disaster. She had grown to hate family meetings. The earliest meeting she remembers was the official announcement of her mother's death and another is when they were planning to denounce her from her position of heiress. They were going to give the spot to Hanabi, they're probably still thinking about it. Hanabi didn't want to have it because she said this house ran her sister off she's probably lonely.

Hinata smiled at the hot sun on her skin even though she preferred the cold breeze of winter. It was days like these things got bad for her the day they announced her mother's death it was a beautiful day. Also… something else happen on a bright day… she couldn't remember it would come back to her in time.

She sat at the foot of a tree where a lilac color flower caught her eyes. Such a beautiful flower it only grown in Konoha she filled her mothers grave with them. The sight of them made her sad and tired? They didn't make her tried before. Her head spun like it did a couple times before. He laid her head down on the cool morning soil she really needed to get this checked.

_**-**_

_**A young girl twirled a beautiful lilac flower between her thumb and index figure carefully so not to scotch the stem. She stood to the left beside her father. They were saying by to uncle he was going on an extended mission. She knew that meant a suicide mission he probably won't come back. **_

"_**Good day to you brother" her fathers words were venomous. He never talked to uncle like that before. **_

"_**You to ni-kun" uncle smiled at everyone before covering his eyes with his bangs and turning his head. He wasn't happy that was his sad face. She didn't like his sad face. She ran up to him even though her parents called her back numerous times. **_

"_**Uncle here" she held out the purple flower she was so fond of she grow it herself. "It's for you" he uncle looked at her in the face like he was searching for something to say but instead he told the flower and said thank you. **_

"_**Don't worry you'll do fine, the mission will be over before you know it" she smiled brightly her uncle was no push over, she was sure he'd kick enemy butt. **_

"_**Is that what they told you." uncle whispered to himself but she heard. He smiled and rubbed her head "bye" **_

_**What did he mean is that what they told you? Was it not right? She felt her little heart sink. She didn't like this feeling at all. She suddenly started to get hungry again and her mother's food had not been as satisfying as it once was. The need to sink her hand into something elevated with every step uncle took away from the compound. **_

_**She could hear the people talking. "That poor child, what did he do to her?"**_

"_**I heard he fed her raw meat and blood"**_

"_**I heard he put her though strange training." **_

_**Uncle had told her about this. She told him that the kids at school were mean to her and he said people will always talk about you. Maybe because there jealous, they don't like you, or they just don't have any thing better to do. He said it didn't matter what they say as long as you know that it's not true. Words may hurt but there just words he said. **_

"_**He taught her to kill. She stabbed a nurse." **_

'_**Besides if you really want to you can always silence them' she smiled at his last comment yes she would silence them.**_

_**-**_

"Hinata-Chan you past out again?"

"Sasuke what are you doing out here?" he looked at her for a second and redirected the question at her. He seemed a bit disturbed may be he was worried.

"Have you gotten this checked?"

"No" she told him quietly.

"You work in the freak'in hospital get checked." He hollered he was upset about it and he was willing to admit it to himself if she died I'd be his fault to because he knew about it.

"I will"

She was so soft spoken so fragile he felt like he spoke any loader she'd break. He could tell something was distressing her but he would ask about it later. If he asked know she might just get defensive. Changing the subject was the best thing to do right now.

"I've been thinking about doing something but I'd need some help" she didn't respond telling him to go on. "About having a party for Naruto's birthday"

"That's a good idea Sasuke- Kun" Hinata exclaimed.

"I know" he says praising himself. He was smart using Naruto to get her to spend more time with him. He knew he didn't need to but for now he would use excuses he didn't want to make her feel too special yet.

"Well did you ask anyone else?" Hinata questioned.

"Not yet" he answered slowly. He heard something someone was definitely listening. Probably a fan girl, hopeful not someone with a big mouth that will go and tell Naruto. Maybe he should mention that it's a surprise party?

"Oh why did you ask me first?"

"I will have to distract him, some one would make sure things are done and you've roamed my whole house three times so I think you know where everything is." The truth was there was no real reason for him asking her first she's the first person he saw today.

"That was your fault you let me wonder lost in your mansion. Besides I don't remember where everything is" she blushed and looked down.

"Come over now and I'll show you were everything is, if you promise not to touch what you're looking at." he smirked he loved annoying her.

"For that last time Uchiha I'm not looking at your lower areas and I promise" Sasuke looked up at the tree the chakura flow was coming from. The person was female not just and female it was Sakura. She looked like she was sad possibly crying why is she crying?

"Did you hear something Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. She was about to turn around but he stopped her if she saw Sakura there she would chase after her.

"It's nothing" Sasuke told her but it felt like something. She suddenly had this guilty feeling. It wasn't really a guilty feeling but it was close enough she felt like something bad was going to happen and it was her fault. She followed beside him all the way to his house. The people stared and Sasuke stopped talking as usual.

"Sasuke-kun, what kind of party is it good to be?"

"Something small just invite the people that matter."

"And who might that be?" Hinata inquired it wasn't nice of him to say people that matter. Everyone matters.

"I'm not sure yet" he said opening the door to his house. "You'll tell me"

"Welcome home Uchiha- Sama" a small elderly lady smiled at him. Her white hair was pulled up in neat bun and her light green eyes looked over every inch of Hinata through her glasses lens. She was well dressed for a house keeper. Sakura had told her about a sweet old lady worked as a part time house keeper. She didn't look like much of a house keeper in her black skirt in pale tan long sleeve sweeter.

"Thank you Dorothy" Dorothy was Sasuke's nanny before Itachi killed his clan. She luckily wasn't working that day so she didn't get caught in the cross fire. After the whole ordeal she was suspected to be Itachi accomplice. She was found not guilty but she still wasn't allowed to be near the young Uchiha again until now of course. He didn't trust anyone else alone in is house. "This is Hyugga, Hinata"

Dorothy adjusted her glasses looking over the women before her. "Yes, I remember you" she smiled and chuckled at her memories of the Hyugga heiress she would defiantly tease Sasuke about later.

"Hello" Hinata greeted embarrassed because she didn't remember the old lady.

"Come in dears I'll make some tea" Hinata followed Sasuke into his house. She followed him to the living room. She felt like she had been there before but she was sure she didn't wander into it a few weeks ago.

"Are you going to sit" Sasuke asked her from the couch. She jumped a bit, and then lowered her head talking a seat next to him on the couch. She wasn't to close but she wasn't too far. The last thing she wanted to do was often him.

"What are we going to need for this 'party'" Sasuke asked looking out the window.

"What ever you want you're throwing it Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke looked at her and tilled his head "I don't know anything about throwing a party. I haven't been to one since I was twelve"

Hinata looked at him confused what was he talking… she had almost forgotten that he had gone off with Orochimaru all those years ago. "Sorry Sasuke-Kun I…I …didn't" the stutter was coming back she hoped she hadn't offended him

He smirked at her foolishness. She was so scrambled for no reason. "Just breathe Hinata, its ok"

Thankfully Dorothy came with the tea giving her time to recollect her self. "You can have a normal party or a theme."

"Normal party is good; a theme sounds like more work" they went throw everything who was invited was there going to be alcohol. Who was cooking was there going to be music what kind. Hinata was surprised Sasuke liked music no he loved it. He had enough CD's to be the D.J. his music was mellower than she expected it to be. They got off topic a lot

"I dance contemporary dance"

"Do you have dance shows" Sasuke wasn't all that interested in dance but he wanted her to stay longer. They didn't have anymore party information to go over.

"I've had a few" she answered not leaving much room for the conversation to continue her father didn't know she danced he would never approve. She needed to change the subject before he said something about her father she didn't want to answer or even worst remind him of his. "Sasuke, why are you throwing this party?" she asked curiously.

"Naruto likes them. It's just a thank you for trying to hard to help me along." He said looking out the window.

She smiled at his answer he wanted to thank Naruto. Sasuke was such a nice person when he wants to be. He should be like this more often. She liked his side of him a lately she's been seeing a lot more of it. But she didn't quiet understand what he meant "What do you mean?"

He didn't believe she was asking him that. Looking at her he could tell she just genuinely wanted to know. He signed he'd have to explain. "Since I came back, the council have been debating whether to let me stay, whether or not to send me on missions and if I should be punished for treason"

He watched her face turn beat red and she started to fidget and play with her fingers. "Sorry Sasuke- kun" he smirked again and rested his elbow on the back of the couch and put is head in his palm is girl was apologizing for nothing again. "I forgot you haven't been here that long forgive me."

She forgot what? How could she forget that he was a traitor? He started stunned Hinata was defiantly a strange one indeed. It would explain whys she was so comfortable with him right now anyways. He wanted to smile at her. If he wasn't too stuck up with pride he would have. "Thank you Hinata-Chan" he whispered

"For what?"

He loved that confused look she put on whenever he slowed her an inch or kindness. "You make me feel like a human and normal person not a traitor" he confessed

He whispered his answer quietly but she heard and it made her smile "Your every welcome" she said sucking up all the courage she had to embracing the young man in front of her. He didn't mind last night besides he smelled like vanilla maybe it was a shampoo but she like it.

Sasuke was stocked for a second he recollected himself and wrapped his arms around her returning the embrace. She was warm and petite he felt as if his arms were consuming her. He rested his head on top of hers, rubbing his cheek in her soft hair. He had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Dorothy smiled at them from the kitchen doorway she remembered the first time Miss Hyugga had come to the house.

**Flashback**

"_Dorothy-san" a six year old Sasuke called to her. _

"_Hello hun" she smiled _

"_Have you seen my blue shirt I can't find it?" he tore his room apart. All his draws were open and his closet his clothes were everywhere he turn his room upside down._

"_Yes but Sasuke-san that's your good shirt" _

"_I know but__** she's**__ coming over" Sasuke had told her about a girl he had liked the academy she was the daughter of Hiashi leader of the Hyugga clan "Okay I'll get it for you."_

"_When she gets here I'm going to give her a big hug"_

"_Why are you going to do that?"_

"_Because dad said when you find the girl you love you should hold her tight" Sasuke said wrapping his short arms around himself _

_She was taken back by his statement "so you love her Sasuke"_

_The little boy nodded blushing "she's going to be my wife" she giggled at his comment she was sure he'd change his mind _

**End Flashback**

'_but you didn't'_ Dorothy smiled at memories of happier times. "Looks like Sasuke knows what he wants from a young age" she smiled left them.


	12. Chapter 11

**11. The Decision**

"SAKURA" Ino yelled into the phone.

"Are you trying to utterly destroy my ear drums?" Sakura said annoyed

"Stop being so dramatic where are you?"

"I'm looking for something to get Naruto for his birthday?" she said walking towards the market place.

"Earth to Sakura do you know what time it is? Normal people are cleaning up from breakfast or something"

"I know but Sasuke likes to go to the market early, like as soon as it opens" ridiculous sometimes Ino though maybe her friend was growing out of her Sasuke craze and other times she seems to have fallen deeper into it.

"He's how do you know he's going?"

"I don't"

"For heavens sake Sakura **DO NOT** waste your time come over"

"But"

"Sakura I haven't seen you in weeks because of work you better get your ass over here now" Ino hollered she would rather go to the market to see a boy who might not be there. Instead of coming to see her someone she knows for sure is at home.

"Ok I'm coming" she said defeated. It made more since to go to Ino's house anyway.

"I can't believe you're still obsessed with him find someone else." Ino said she always when into some if he wanted you he would stay with you. You can't change a person; they have to want to change first. Speech

"I know your worried about me but I'm okay I promise."

"Maybe right know, but chasing some who doesn't want you is just wasted energy" Ino complained.

"Ino I said…" Sakura sentence was cut short she hear someone it sound like a male. She wanted to go see how but it could be anyone. It could even be lee and he would follow her all the way to Ino's house.

"Sakura"

"Sorry Ino what were you saying"

"I didn't say anything, you were …" another sound came but it was a girl. A couple how cute she loved to watch couples and imagine her and Sasuke in the same situation. She could resist her curiosity won. What if they were secret lovers? "SAKURA"

"WHAT?.. Oh sorry Ino I'll be a bit late I wanna check umm… something." Ino never condoned her spying but she wasn't spying she was just looking.

"Sakura who are you spying on"

She could hear the male voice better now. She defiantly knew him his name was on her tongue who is he? "I'M NOT… SASUKE" that's who it was why did she have to think about it?

"What about him? ...You're spying on him, big surprise." She walked faster or jogged over to where he was and she heard a female voice again who that is?

"Shut up he'll hear you" Sakura said hiding behind a tree. Where she could see Sasuke's perfectly oval shaped head, and perfectly shaped hair.

"I'm on the phone you idiot" Ino said annoyed with Sakura.

"That's a good idea Sasuke- Kun" Sakura forgot about the girl that was in front of Sasuke and to the left to she couldn't see her behind the tree but she didn't have to. That voice was unmistakable no one in Konoha other than Hinata Hyggua spoke with such a gentle voice.

"I can't believe her!" Sakura whispered.

"Can't believe who? Who is he with?" Hinata she wanted to say but just thinking it seemed wrong Hinata wouldn't do that.

"I know" he says praising himself.

"Well did you ask anyone else?" Hinata questioned.

"Not yet" _**not yet**__ he came to her first? Why would he do that? Why her. _Sakura though angrily.

"Who is it" Ino asked again. "Who Sakura"

"Oh why did you ask me first?"

"That's what I'd like to know" sakura whispered

"What do you want to know?" Ino was deeply confused she wanted to know what was happening. She knew Sakura would tell her eventually maybe she should just hang up the phone until then.

"I will have to distract him, some one would make sure things are done and you've roamed my whole house three times so think you know where everything is." She's been in his house three times! She had only been in his house once since he came back and she stayed in the living room and kitchen. But she walked around in his house freely and he was joking about it he almost killed her for walking into the first room at the top of the stairs, whatever room that is.

"That was your fault you let me wonder lost in our mansion. Besides I don't remember where everything is" she blushed and looked down.

"Well come over now and I'll show you were everything is, if you promise not to touch what you're looking at." Sakura felt her emotions run throw her body at the speed of light. He was inviting her to his house.

"For that last time Uchiha I'm not looking at your lower areas and I promise," she didn't even pause for longer than 10 seconds how could she? She didn't even think about her, she didn't stop and think hey didn't I just talk to Sakura about not taking her man? No, Hinata didn't even consider how she would fell about it. Did their relationship mean nothing to her? Sakura could feel her eyes tearing up she was about to cry. She felt so betrayed.

"Sakura are you crying? Does he have a girlfriend." Girlfriend, Hinata his girlfriend no, it couldn't be. She wanted to tell Ino to shut up and to stop putting ideas in her head but she couldn't she was to busy trying to hold her whales of inner pain. She couldn't whole them and she started to run

"Did you hear something Sasuke?" were the last words she heard before her vision fogged up by her warm tears.

"How could she do this to me Ino" she yells into the phone. Her emotion sad to anger she was a pissed of Hinata… that slut yes she call her a slut. If she wants Sasuke she should have just said so like Ino did they would become love rivals but at least she was being honest, she probably didn't want Naruto anymore.

"SAKURA ARE YOU OK?" Naruto called from across the street.

"Is that Naruto…Sakura" Even if she wasn't perusing Naruto anymore she would feel hurt if he was to date some one else like her. Maybe then Hinata would know what she did to her hopes and dreams of being with Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to Sakura as if she was a lost puppy and would run away if he moved to suddenly. "Ino I'll be over later or maybe tomorrow, I have something I need to ruin"

"Sakura wait…" Ino didn't get to finish she hung up the phone. Normally she would have consulted Ino before she took a chance but not this time she had already made a decision. Sure it was wrong cruel maybe but "an eye for an eye her" grandfather used to say "if you killed someone you deserve to die"

She didn't think Hinata deserved to die but she did deserve what she had coming to her.

"Naruto-Kun" Sakura spoke softly but load enough for him to hear her five feet away "You like maroon five right."

"Love them why?"

"No reason" she wiped the tears away from her eyes and smirked inwardly. Naruto is going to **love **his birthday present.


	13. Chapter 12

**yes well i would like to say thank you to my new editor :claps:**

**i own no naruto charaters at all.**

**12. Mama**

"I'm late" Hinata said to herself running towards her family compound. How could she have not kept track of the time? Her father is going to be furious. She spent way to much time at the Uchiha house.

"Hinata-Chan you're late" Yuki huffed. What was Hinata's grandmother doing there? She was always a free spirit. She loved to travel and almost never came home. "You cut your hair girl? Are you a women or a man?"

"Hello Grandma"

"Don't call me that do I look old to you?" Yuki said playfully. Her long gypsy like shirt hanging off her form loosly, long, thick gray, black hair pulled into a low ponytail, nothing to hide her age from the people that looked at her. Hinata quickly looked down knowing her face would portray exactly what she was thinking. She looked down at her Mama's crinkled hands she loved those hands. "I didn't think so" she smiled brightly.

"Sorry mama"

"Hinata," her father called "did you know that you're holding everyone else up?"

Hinata bowed and apologized to her father who just glared at her. She sure didn't miss home. "Hiashi you ass" it was costmary for her Mama to call her father an ass. She guesses that was why her father was so cold, and his mother was no acception. "You don't see that I was talking to my grand baby? God, you blame her for everything."

Hiashi rolled his eyes and walked into the living hall, only his mother could talk to him like that no one else would dare. Hinata knew she was late and so did Mama, but she always stands up for her, when no one else would. Mama smiled and followed her son.

"Hinata" Neji whispered to her "what took you so long?"

"I was talking to Mama" she whispered back. Neji rumbled a bit everyone knew when Mama started talking there's only two ways out. You have to lie, which most of the time she catches, or you have to sit through her ranting. Hinata felt bad but what was she going to do? Tell him the truth. Not when it involves the Uchiha.

Hinata looked around and the living hall was full. The entire family was here from all branches of the clan. She had no doubt that they were pronouncing Hanabi the new heir of the family. Her hands shaking and her feet were sweaty. Why did this family have to believe so sternly in public humiliation?

"Everyone," Hiashi's voice thundered through out the room, silencing everyone. Hinata started to regulate her breathing. 'Breath in breath out' she kept telling herself but it wasn't helping much.

"This meeting isn't about punishment." he continued. Hinata's internal panic was becoming more external. It wasn't just her hands shaking any more, it was her whole arm. Neji grabbed her arm steadying it, with one of his it's ok shoulder pats. She smiled at him but that just made her head hurt.

"This is a welcoming meeting." Hinata froze. She should have known, as soon as she realized Hanabi wasn't in the room she should have put two and two together. Her headache got one hundred times worse. She fell to her knees no longer able to take it.

"This meeting is to welcome someone home." Were the last words she heard her father say before she fainted.

"_**She seems to have no control over her urges." the doctor said. **_

"_**What do you suggest we do?" the girl's mother cried. The girl looked round she was in a room, a white room, all white there was nothing in there but a bed and even that was white. The lack of color was getting on her nerves.**_

"_**I don't know. We can implant fear?" the doctor suggested but he didn't seem to like the idea to much**_

"_**So she'd be afraid of the world?" the white eyed woman looked at her daughter in the next room. This isn't what she wanted for her.**_

"_**No, there has to be something else. Maybe hatred?"**_

"_**What?" the woman almost got whip lash for turning to quickly "Would you rather her hate everything?" her husband's suggestion was outrageous, she would never. **_

"_**We aren't allowed to do that, that technique is illegal."**_

_**Her father rubbed his face. This was to much "How does this work?"**_

"_**Well we erase any memories that you see fit to get rid of and we fill the empty spots with something else but all have a negative effect of the individual. So your choice of fillers is limited."**_

"_**Fine fear will have to do." the girl didn't have to hear anything to know her father was pissed off. What did she do to make him look at her like that? **_

'_**Everyone is going to be mad at you they don't like when others get better than them.' She heard her uncle's words echo in her head. 'They'll make faces at you but you can fix there faces' yes she would consider fixing his face. She'd fix it well to. **_

Hinata's eyes flew open. She was terrified. She didn't know how much more of these visions she could take. Everyone would think she was crazy.

"Hinata-Chan, Darling" Mama called "are you alright?"

"I think so"

"Well you've been passed out for couple hours." her grandmother said quietly. When she was worried was the only time she was soft, afterward she would go back to being overly stern.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked. She wasn't at the compound anymore.

"Your home, Neji brought you here and left." her grandmother smirked her mischief smirk and handed her a bowl of soup "A handsome friend of yours made this for you. He was so concerned about you"

Hinata's face was confused. First of all her grandmother doesn't call people handsome. So he must be really hot and she didn't know any really hot guys that would randomly show up at her home and make soup.

"I don't know who you're talking about mama" She confessed putting a spoon full of soup in her mouth. It was good, really good but she didn't recognize the taste.

"You'll see him when he comes back up"

"Who ever he is, he's a great cook"

"Thanks" Hinata looked up into black eyes and raven colored hair. "Sasuke- Kun" who else did she think it could have been? He was the most glorious looking male in Honoha hands down.

"Your welcome" he whispered looking at her so intently. He slowly walked towards and her heart started to race the Uchiha proved to be quiet random at times. She was almost afraid of what he might do. He sat down on the bed next to her then looked at her grandmother who was watching quietly.

"Mrs. Hyugga, are you ok with me sitting here?" she nodded and sat in a chair by the bed.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata she looked normal now. When he had first come to the house she was pale and her lips weren't the rosy color he was used too. "Have you gotten these series of fainting checked out?"

The dim blush told him she didn't before she shock her head no. He signed heavily, did this girl want to die? Didn't she know that spontaneous fainting isn't normal or healthy? He glared at her, he didn't know why but this fact upset him. "Hinata- Chan am I going to have to drag you to the hospital myself?"

His voice was hard. He was upset with her. Why? She didn't do anything to him. He doesn't understand that she can't be sick she is already a burden to her family as it is. They are contemplating about kicking her out. Any Hyugga heir that can't fulfill their destiny is exiled or at least sent to the branch house. She wanted to cry thinking about it but she wouldn't.

"I can't… I can't… be sick"

Sasuke turned his head a little. This isn't about dying or not wanting to get better. There's something else keeping her from the hospital. He heard that the Hyugga clan was a clan of rough bastards but… to cause someone pain, to value the approval of these people over there own life. He remembered when his father's approval was worth more than anything else in the world. He looked at the girl, looking down before him. It was his turn to comfort her.

Hinata looked at her hands in her lap. She was so embarrassed Sasuke probably had no idea what she was talking about. Another hand side over top of her own, it was warm and much bigger than her own. She looked up right before Sasuke pulled her into his chest. He was so warm she felt safe and at home in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. He was so, dare she say, cuddly. She sighed in his chest inhaling his sweet vanilla sent she loved so much.

Yuki sat in a chair two feet away from them. Had they forgot she was in the room already? Is that how lost in each they got? She closed her eyes remembering how mad Sasuke got when she didn't go to the hospital, it was cute how worried about her he got. She just fainted. Yuki opened her eyes to her Sasuke looking at her, asking for permission to do something. She didn't know that he was going to do but she wanted to know what he planed to do. She subconsciously nodded.

He pulled her into his lap and held her like almost like a baby. He so gentle with her, he kissed her forehead and whispered "we'll go together" in her hair. He took a deep breathe and rubbed her arm from her shoulder down to her elbow and up again. She just sat there in his arms so serene, and at peace. It was pretty clear Hinata loved being in his arms. Although Yuki knew she should break it up, she didn't have the heart. No one paid her Hinata-Chan so much attention; no one was as patient with her as this boy. She smiled a real smile, she had never been so delight in her life this young man loved her granddaughter and it was about time someone did.

Hinata fell asleep in his arms and he didn't want to put her down but he had to go meet Shikamaru. He laid her down in the bed and tucked her in, then kissed her forehead for the second time, whispering "bye Hinata" he got up and walk over to Mrs. Hyugga. "Good day Mrs. Hyugga"

"Son you have no manners" Sasuke was taken back. What was she talking about? "How dare you be so affectionate to my granddaughter in front of family?"

"I though the nod to gave me meant it was ok, I will know better that to assume that next time." He said pissed off he let it shows. The old hag probably forgot she had nodded at him. "If you didn't like it you should have said something"

"I didn't say I had a problem with it." Sasuke was confussed, now this old lady was contradicting herself and pissing him off. "Just don't do in front of the family, my son will surely attempt to kill you." she was looking out for him, he smirked. "I thought it was cute" Sasuke couldn't help but blush, he was being a sap in front of someone, it finally clicked. He turned towards the door to hide it.

"Good day Mrs. Hyugga" he said once again.

"Sasuke-San, call me mama" Sasuke turned to look at the smiling old lady. She was cute old lady when she wasn't scowling.

"Okay Mama" re

**yes well thats it i like grandma's Yuki's like my grandmother lol she hated my last boyfriend she said he couldn't read! lol ha **

**anyway i hope u enjoyed it. review**


	14. Chapter 13

**I have returned lol yes thats for the reviews, they were greatly appreciated. **

**i still don't own naruto and fear i never will.**

**13. Wrong Attention **

Hinata woke up still in her bed where Sasuke had held her, she blushed remembering how warm he was. She missed his warmth a lot more than she would like to admit.

"Hinata-chan, your wake." Her grandmother said smiling. She was wipping her hand on the side of her shirt, she had probably just came out of the bathroom. "Your boyfriend left."

"He's not my boyfriend Mama."

Hinata knew her grandmother didn't believe her. "He's not?" Her face hardened, mama didn't like being lied too but she wasn't lying.

Hinata looked at Mama's face and knew immediately that she was thinking about marriage. She always said that you don't need a boyfriend unless you intend to marry him. "Don't tell please" she would definitely discuss this with father if she was to hear a wedding bell in her head.

"If he's not your boyfriend then I have nothing to tell." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mama please," Hinata pleaded she was desperate. Neji would surly make a fuss and she had no idea how her father would take it, she didn't want to think about it. "Father doesn't know and Neji doesn't like him" her grandmother glared at her she was wondering what she hiding. "You do know that was**Uchiha**Sasuke"

Yuki stopped. Uchiha. The Hyugga clan had a rivalry with the Uchiha clan. It wasn't always like that not until that night. Yuki shook the thought out of her head. She did not wish to mediate on such things. What on earth is Hinata doing with an Uchiha anyways?

"Hinata-chan." the voice was male. She didn't know who it was but she was sure she'd heard it before. Another surprise, she was hoping this was as pleasant as the last one. She turned her head to look at the door.

"Hinata-chan, what are you looking at?"

There was no one there, but she could have sworn she heard someone say her name "You didn't hear it?"

"Didn't hear what? You haven't recovered yet child, go back to sleep. I'll take you to the doctor in a couple days"

"I can…"

"You rather your boyfriend takes you?" Mama teased with her eyebrow raised.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hinata blushed bright red, sometimes she really wished she had some type of control over that.

"Yet..." the old lady turned her head and walked out of her granddaughter's room. "Oh and that blonde girl is coming over." Mama had a problem with her best friend, she was too loud.

"Her name is Ino, Mama." Hinata yelled after her, not that she cares.

-

'_Yet' _the words sat in Hinata's mind while she was showering. Mama must think she likes him but that's not true. She liked Naruto. She just liked being held that's all…. Okay, Sasuke is sexy, she would admit that, but it doesn't mean she likes him… it doesn't. Hinata wet her face and shock her head. She was arguing with herself for god's sake.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled through the door "Come out, I got something for yah."

Hinata washed off and hopped out of the shower. "Yes Ino."

Ino's hair wasn't up in a ponytail like it normally was it was down and a mess she probably just pulled it out. "I got you something to wear to Naruto's party"

"Already? I don't even have a gift yet." Hinata stated.

"Who cares, you have to look good." Ino opened a red bag and pulled out a dark blue shirt. "Put it on." the shirt fell over her shoulders, it had balloon like sleeves and stopped just below her butt. "You're so cute, here put on this belt."

The belt was just for show, it was light brown and had blue stones in it. Hinata looked in the mirror wearing nothing but a shirt and a belt. She didn't feel cute she felt naked. "Umm… I'm wearing pants right."

"What? Of course your wearing pants, wear you dark wash skinny jeans. I wouldn't let you leave the house naked." Ino laughed.

"Good."

Ino rolled her eyes before doing her normal, twenty minute Shikamaru update. Ever since the mission they he went on with Sasuke they've been talking a lot and he won't tell her anything they talk about. Then she when into her ten minute sex update. When ever she had intercourse with Shikamaru something in her mind told her that Hinata must know every single detail A.S.A.P. During this part of the conversation, Hinata didn't talk, she just listened even when she didn't want to listen it was hard to tune it out. Sex is stimulating.

"Anyways what's been going on with you?" she asked smiling.

"I had more of those vision things, I fainted outside and…"

"And…" Ino asked was she hesitating to tell her something that's not normal? Hinata doesn't hesitate to tell her anything. "I won't get mad."

"Well I saw Sasuke and he asked me to help with Naruto birthday plans, so I went to his house."

"Hinata, did you have sex with him?" Ino joked

"No!" Hinata yelled she was red as red could be.

"What did you do then?"

"We talked about the party plans, and hugged."

"Hugged? Hinata?" Ino couldn't believe it, this was wrong. Sasuke doesn't hug anyone ever. She didn't hear right. "He hugged you?"

"Well, no. I hugged him, he was so warm." he didn't push her away. Ino remembered all the times she had tried to hug Sasuke and the only way she could feel his body's warmth is when she came up behind him. He didn't like Hinata, she couldn't believe it. Even after her little talk with Sakura.

-

_**Flash back**_

_The shop flew open "He loves her!" Sakura sobbed stumbling into the door way. She had been crying for a while her eyes where red and her face was puffy. _

"_Sakura I'm working." she said through a fake smile. Her parents would kill her if they knew she had her friends come and visit when she was working especially if it hurts business._

"_I'm sorry, I'll go." Sakura said. Her smile was compromising like her. Sometimes Sakura was just too compromising for her own good. She compromised her happiness for a lot of things, for people and for work. She couldn't just kick her out._

"_Sakura," Ino called "you can stay."_

_Sakura went into the back like they usually did, the regulars at the shop knew how this worked. There was a bell at the front and if you __**desperately**__ needed help, you would ring. "What happened?"_

"_It's Sasuke he…he loves ...__**her**__" the way she said __**her**__was full of jealously and confussion. She hoped Sakura wasn't going to come in here crying about some girl neither of them knew that he was in love with. She also hoped she wasn't going to go on about why not her. He made it perfectly clear that both Sakura and she herself were being foolish he didn't want either of them. _

"_Who is __**her**__?" Ino said trying to mask her annoyance, she didn't want to hear about Sasuke anymore. She didn't care what he was going, who he was with, what color his boxers were or any other random information Sakura was quite found of gathering. _

"_Hinata__" she heard Sakura grumble something. She couldn't quite hear._

"_I can't hear you."_

"_Hinata__"_

"_Who?"_

"_HINATA!" she couldn't believe her ears. Sakura was just jumping to conclusions. He never spoke to her. She doesn't even like him, what's she fretting about? It's not like Hinata is any big competition. They made her into what she is now, so if Sasuke likes something about her, it's nothing they didn't put together. _

"_It's ok Sakura, she doesn't even like him."_

"_She will." Yes, Sasuke is a beautiful creature. Even Hinata admitted it, but Sasuke wasn't her type and he's not what she's looking for. He is too much for her to handle and he needs a real strong woman. Not a girl. Although the word woman would rule out Sakura, she was closer to a woman than Hinata. _

"_No she won't." besides Hinata need someone to push her and help her at the same time. Sasuke didn't have the patience to hold her hand like she was a baby. She needed someone sweet and willing to wait for her. Someone gentle. Sasuke would break her in half._

_**End flash back **_

Ino didn't expect this, even if Sakura had pre informed her, she didn't believe her. Sasuke in love with Hinata? No, it would never happen. Hinata doesn't like him, she isn't even that pretty. Hinata was her friend but someone she chased for so long would rather settle for someone less fortunate looking that her self. That's a frigin' insult and the fact the Hinata is her friend makes it worse. The guy you love chose her ugly girl over you. no she didn't like that at all.

"He pushed me away though" Hinata added immediately sensing her friend's internal dilemma. She was probably thinking of Sakura, something Hinata wasn't doing. She was a horrible friend Sakura was breaking her neck to get her with Naruto and she was running around with Sasuke and didn't mention her once.

"That's just like Sasuke," Ino looked down. "Always pushing people away." The hurt was written on Ino's face. Even after she worked so hard to get over him, she even gave herself to someone else, and he still fazed her. Her love for Shikamaru didn't completely fill the gap she saved for Sasuke and she knew it. Tenten told her that once you give a man all of your time and attention he always has it. 'The first love is forever' she believed it.

"Why don't we go out?"

Ino smiled at her friend who always knew when she needed to get her mind of something "What should we do?"

Hinata didn't like her idea but this was about Ino, "Shopping?"

Ino smirked. "I'll get Shikamaru's credit card!"

-

They waked out of the fifth store with nothing! This whole get your mind off Sasuke thing wasn't working out. Ino wasn't buying anything and that was not like Ino at all.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled with Akarmaro in his shirt as usual. His hair shabby as ever, a rough beauty.

"Hi Kiba-kun" Hinata smiled.

"Ino's in the mall without any bags…"

"Shut up Kiba!" Ino yelled looking away from an elegant, green evening grown from Vera Wang. "I just don't want to spend anymore of Shikamaru's money"

"Right, Shikamaru's around here somewhere." Kiba looked around. "I think he's at the weapon shop."

"What is he doing there?"

"Probably buying shuriken."

Ino rolled her eyes, he probably forgot she had his bank card. That lazy idiot, what was he going to buy shuriken with? "Is he still there?"

"He should be." Kiba smiled getting the reaction he wanted from Ino. The well rounded teenager sped in the direct of her lover. Now he can get some time with Hinata.

"How've you been Hinata?"

"I'm fine." Hinata lied.

"Are you sure? What's on your mind?" Hinata wasn't a liar. In fact she couldn't lie so she just didn't to him anyways. Sure she'd deny whatever it is and by the second time he asked she would crack.

"It's a family thing." She looked down at the floor when she said that. Something happened and he didn't have to seen her face to now that. Her old habits resurfaced. She spoke so low he almost couldn't hear what she said, her entire body went into super shy mode. Her shoulders fell and her muscles tensed.

Hinata was embarrassed, she was making a big fuss for nothing. First the family is meeting and then Ino's random reaction to her spending a bit of time with Sasuke. _"I hope she doesn't think I'm trying to get with Sasuke." _Hinata thought.

Kiba noticed the distressed look. He couldn't just let her walk around like that. He grabbed her hand and led her to a bench in the market place. "Talk to me." she stared at him, and sighed like she normally did before a long story.

"First we had a family meeting and I was late then I fainted, and I think Ino is mad at me and I don't know." she buried her face in her hands trying to pull her self together. She knew for a fact Kiba had no idea what she was talking about. She stopped at started over with more detail leaving Sasuke out as much as possible. Kiba and Sasuke have a personality clash. They just don't get along they never have even before he betrayed the village. If Sasuke was in a fight and he wasn't fighting with Naruto or Neji. He and Kiba were going at it. but Sasuke's arguments with Kiba got physical a lot faster than his arguments with anyone else, they're better now though. They've learned to put up with each other but Hinata wasn't about to test the waters.

Kiba knew she wasn't saying everything but he didn't push it. He wanted her to be as comfortable with him as possible. "Why'd you faint?"

"I don't know, I just got nervous.I thought he was going to denounce me."

"What did he actually say?"

"That's the thing" Hinata said redirecting her attention back to her figures. "I still don't know what he said. He could have denounced me for all I know."

"You didn't find out?"

She shook her head, ashamed of herself. "I was too afraid" she confessed,embarrassed she's such a wimp. A tear rolled down her face. She brings disgrace to her family by crying in pubic. "It's stupid I know, but I …."

Hinata was cut off but Kiba pulling her into an embrace "It's not stupid. I would be afraid if my family was going to disown me too." He smiled at her assuring her that she'd be alright "besides your always welcome at my house" he said softly pulling her closer. She couldn't help but remember her embarrass with Sasuke. She wished it was his smooth face rubbing tenderly on hers. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was in love with her, but that was a silly thought.

-

"So, since Kiba is gone talk to me about Hinata."Shikamaru said looking at the newest models of Shuriken that Sasuke informed him were out dated. He had to admit that his are much better than these 'new models'

"What do you want me to say?" usually he wouldn't answer but Shikamaru was one of the few people in Konoha that act as if he never left, like he always belonged. It made him feel obligated to answer at lest some of his questions.

"You obviously didn't come up with these party plans yourself."

Sasuke rolled his eyes he should have known that Nara would find him out, he is a genius. How did he know it was Hinata who helped him? "Who said Hinata helped me?"

"No one has to say anything, it's just the way you looked right now." Sasuke stared at Nara in the face,that was bull shit "…and rum and ice cream is a Hyugga thing." Sasuke smirked that's what he thought.

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked for the second time.

"I don't expect you to say anything but if you're up to it," Shikamaru throw the shuriken back on the shelf "when did you meet with her?" Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. He liked that Shikamaru didn't pester him with questions. He never pressed him, like Naruto did. He just waited. If he wanted to tell him would and if Sasuke chose not to say anything that was the end of it.

"Why so interested?"

"I'm not." Shikamaro started. "I'm just confirming a suspicion"

Sasuke glared at his newly acquired lazy companion. He was sneaky sometimes and Sasuke didn't like when people tried to figure him out "the answer is no"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke straight in the eye and said "No to what?"

Sasuke just stared back at him. He would have to do better against the Uchiha. Most people would crack or at least do something stupid that would give themselves away but not Sasuke.

The boy's staring contest was broken up by a well proportioned Ino. "Shikamaru!" she yelled out of breath. "You can't buy anything with no money!"

"Who said I didn't have money?"

"No one, I just assumed because I have your card." she blushed. She jumped to conclusions again. Shikamaro kept telling her that she should stop. Of course she denied ever jumping to conclusions and she was proven wrong again by her genius boyfriend.

"How did you know I was here?"

"We ran into Kiba,he said he was here with you and Sasuke-kun."

"We?" Shikamaro question

"Hinata and I" Sasuke looked up he was listening now and Shikamaro caught it. "She's probably waiting for me to come back."

"Where is Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably with her" Ino shrugged carelessly. Sasuke shifted from one side to the other. After years of stocking and studying Sasuke, she knew Sasuke shifted his weight for to reasons. He's getting pissed off or he's jealous. _"Why?"_Ino was suspicious maybe Sakura wasn't crazy.

"He's supposed to help with Naruto's birthday plans" Shikamaru put in. He was always good with damage control.

Ino tilted her head a bit but let it go. How could she think for a second that Sasuke was worried about Hinata or cared what she was doing?

"I don't think I want any of these. Let's just go" Shikamaru was not impressed and wondered if he could buy shuriken off Sasuke.

"Where are you going now?"

"Home." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah I might go with him." Sasuke didn't mind. But Ino had something to say about it. She just went on about how close her man had gotten to her ex husband to be in her mind. She was so annoying he didn't understand how Shikamaru could manage to put up with her for extended periods of time. Sasuke walked a couple feet ahead to drown out some of Ino's mind numbing gibberish. She so busy talking she didn't notice that Shikamaru wasn't listening to her. Sasuke looked behind him and smirked. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to die. Sasuke's smirk just got bigger until he looked in front of him.

"Shikamaru are you listening to me?" Ino asked walking facing him. "Shika…" she walked into something hard. She saw the back of Sasuke's head. "Sorry Sasuke I wasn't looking where I was going."

He didn't answer, he didn't care. He found Kiba with Hinata in his arms. He glared at them and watched every shape that formed on Kiba's lips as he whispered something to her. He suddenly felt the need to cut them off. He knew Hinata wasn't his girlfriend but he had always been possessive of what is **his**and Hinata was **his** close friend, therefore no one else could be as close or **so **close to her but him.

Ino looked at the pair in shook. She had never heard any stories of Hinata being so close to Kiba this must be a new thing. She smile and looked at her boyfriend who was smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill Kiba at any moment. But his face quickly went back to indifference. Maybe she was imaging it. Ino looked at Sasuke again as much as she wanted to believe that she was hallucinating she knew she wasn't. She didn't want to believe it for her self and for Sakura. The make over was a great idea, Hinata was defiantly getting attention. She was just attracting the wrong attention.

Shikamaru smiled he loved being right. He nudged Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him a bit irritated. "You can't deny it any more." he didn't have to clarify Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about.

**ok so i know Ino is kind of a bitch but she really isn't lol she just... in denial sort of anyways hope you enjoyed it. **


	15. Chapter 13 add on

**I know I took a long time but i don't plan on making this story to much longer. things might be going a bit fast that it had original started **

**i do not own Naruto**

**13.5 Sercets**

"Hinata I didn't know you and Kiba had something going on…"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "We don't" Hinata was getting frustrated; Ino knew she didn't like Kiba and to make things worse. The atmosphere was burdened with negative energy. Someone was dying to say something to someone else and no one was talking. Except Ino of course, she's forever talking. Sasuke and Shikamaru had left some time ago.

"Maybe something's changed." Ino added with a fake innocence.

"Nothing's changed; I just have a lot on my mind." She wanted to tell Ino that her efforts were in vane, Sasuke didn't like her. When she had attempted to greet him, he blew her off, like he wasn't rocking her to sleep a couple hours ago. He was so… She didn't know what to say about him. She sighed. What if he was just trying to save face? Maybe he didn't want any one to know how close he had gotten to her in such a short time.

"Like what?" Ino's shroud comment interrupted her thoughts. Just because her life revolved around Sasuke doesn't mean the whole universe has to as well.

"Like…" The meeting she needed to find out what it was about. It was killing her and Sasuke's strange reaction to her just now. "Something I have to go deal with right now." Hinata mumbled to herself. "Ino, I'll talk to you later, I have to go to the main house."

"Wait…."

"Bye" If Ino said anything else Hinata didn't hear.

-

Sasuke sprawled out on his couch with his hand over his face. Hinata is getting to be too much. She took up too much of his attention whether she was present or not.

Shikamaru sat down in the black leather lazy boy coach and popped open a bottle of Guinness. "You know she doesn't like him right?" Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't move. He just listened. "He likes her though, for a while now she just hasn't noticed." Shikamaru took a swig of his drink, leaning back in the chair. "What first attracted you to her?"

Sasuke moved his hand from his face, looking at Shikamaru. "What are you taking about Nara?"

Shikamaro knitted his eyebrows. "Don't play dumb with me."

Sasuke looked out the window; he preferred not to be answer question because he might not answer much the question, even the simple questions. He was different from the norm of this village. "If I-" Sasuke stopped. If he though he was weird, who cares this hole village is weird. "She won't sleep with me."

Shikamaru choked on his drink. He wasn't expecting that. "What? Are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded quietly.

"There has to be someone else," Shikamaru scanned his brain there had to be one other girl at least one. "I know Ten-Ten"

"Yes she would." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow "Why does everyone think she's innocent?"

Shikamaru's face displayed complete shock. "Do I want to know why you know that?"

"Depends."

Shikamaru took a huge gulp of his Guinness "Story time."

-

"Name?"

"Hyuuga, Hinata"

"One second please."

Hinata sighed looking over at the man in the black suit staring at her, this was an utter embarrassment. "Mrs. Kimura is this real necessary? I'm his daughter."

She looked at Hinata through the top of glasses that covered her faded blue eyes. Hinata hated her glasses it just made her nose look bigger. It was already hanging off her face. "Daughter or not if you don't have an appointment you have to wait like everyone else."

Hinata took a seat on the couch, farthest away from the man in the black suit. "Hiashi a Ms. Hyuuga, Hinata is here to see you," she paused for a second writing something "will do"

"He'll be with you in a second."

"This is so stupid." Hinata muttered under her breath. "I'm his daughter for crying out loud!" It was so humiliating the man on the other end of the couch was so surprised and he kept giving her side ways glances as if she didn't notice. He had long straight black hair he could have pasted for a Hyuuga if his eyes weren't green and he wasn't so skinny. This man was not lean he was scrawny and tall. He looked like he hadn't been eating much at all. She looked at his black suit. It was cheap, Hinata could tell from the lining and the material was bland. All the shopping trips to other villages with Ino and Sakura rubbed off.

"Hinata, what do you need?" Hiashi came out in a navy blue Armani suit with a white collar shirt. He never wore color navy blue, deep gray and black, always with a pure or sometimes off white. But those were his daring days. When he was in the office was on of the only times he dressed business formal never casual.

"Just a quick question," Hinata was right to her point, Hiashi didn't like long explanations. He was very to the point.

"Can it wait?" Hinata looked down she shouldn't have bothered to stay when her father had a business meeting. She was always brushed aside bother her and Hanabi. Clan business was more important than the actual clan half the time. Hinata nodded. Even if she said I couldn't wait he wouldn't a lot the time.

"No." the skinny man said he would wait until they were finished. He was the first of any business person that allowed her to cut into their time. Many people like working with the Hyuuga clan because punctuality was guaranteed. Hiashi waited for no man, women, child or beast.

Hiashi ushered Hinata into his office. He took a seat at his desk gazing at some papers. She hated that he would never give her his full attention. Have the time she wasn't sure if he heard her. "What is it?"

"The meeting," Hinata tried not to sound intimidated, she couldn't, her father would tear her apart. "What was it about?"

Hiashi wipe the corners of his mouth muttering "Nothing important." It was hard to tell when Hiashi was lying, his face seemed permanently placed in an emotionless state but when one has lived with him for 18 years, it was easy to identify the loop holes. First he answered too quickly; Hiashi chooses his words carefully so they can't be used against him later. Second he didn't look up, when ever Hiashi answers a question he usually looked the person in their face and thirdly Hiashi never mutters. He makes sure the individual he is speaking to can understand everything the first time. He doesn't like to repeat himself.

"Then tell me what it was about." Hinata stated into her fathers eyes letting him know she was on to him.

"My step father was suppose to be returning home."

"Suppose to?"

"He may not be coming anymore." Hinata tilled her head. If that was all it was then he should have just said so. Unless it was the reason that he was not returning is was he was evading.

"Very well that's all father, thank you" Hinata didn't bother to press it further. The deep lines on his forehead suggesting he was stressed out. Questioning him would just arouse his anger.

"Hinata sent Mr. Hayao in on your way out."

Hinata walked out of the room feeling better but not satisfied. She felt like she wasn't getting the whole story.

"Miss Hinata, are you finished?" Hayao-san had been close to the door. He was just five feet away. "Mrs. Kimura said that you would have been done soon."

"Yes you can go inside" Hinata smiled and left.

-

Hiashi sat at his desk thinking of the fastest way to get his story to the whole clan before Hinata could ask any one anything.

"Step father, classic bull shit." Hayao leaned up on the wall. "Come know Hiashi, you can do better than that."

"If you want to eavesdrop become a spy." Hiashi spat out.

"If you want to keep secrets get thicker walls." Hayao suggested placing himself on the empty seat directly across from Hiashi. He lifted his legs up and placed it on the desk. "You do realize you'll have to tell her."

"I know I shouldn't keep it a secret but…" Hiashi shook his head. He looked the lax man with his feet comfortably on Hiashi clean desk. "Get your feet off my fucking desk."

Hayao laughed. "You don't change."


End file.
